Perdidos en la Oscuridad
by Claire Beacons
Summary: Una salida como otra cualquiera al bosque se convirtió en la peor de sus pesadillas. ¿Quién les diría a estos cinco chicos que una noche podría alargarse tanto? / ¡Intentaré ser buena y no decepcionar en mi primera historia de terror!
1. Prólogo: Un vistazo atrás en el tiempo

**P**erdidos en la oscuridad

_**P**__rólogo: __**U**__n vistazo atrás en el tiempo._

«_Hace unos pocos siglos, la ciudad de Inazuma no era tan amplia como se conoce hoy en día. Por su escasez de casas y vecinos, se asemejaba más bien a un pueblo grande, donde muchas familias llevaban generaciones cuidando las tierras. Hacían vidas normales y corrientes, y el lugar no sufría altercados de especial mención…_

_Hasta entonces._

_Se cuenta que una mañana, sin que nadie se percatase, llegó a Inazuma una pequeña familia, apenas compuesta de una mujer joven, sus dos hijos mellizos —Chico y chica— de escasos seis años y su madre, una anciana con suerte al poder decir tranquilamente que no sufría ningún tipo de enfermedad y que contaba con más años de lo que entonces era la media de vida en edad. Ésta familia de cuatro componentes se asentaba en las afueras, en el bosque; vivían en una gran mansión que ningún vecino recordaba haber visto con anterioridad, pero tampoco le dieron mayor importancia pasados unos meses. La familia había sabido adaptarse con facilidad al gran pueblo… aparentemente._

_Apenas un año después de su llegada, algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir en el interior de la familia. La madre se había vuelto una reclusa en su propia habitación, negándose a salir de ella; jamás entendieron el motivo, pues las únicas respuestas que brindaba a los vecinos que se acercaban preocupados eran «Están aquí, vienen a por mí», demostrando tenerle miedo a "algo", mas nunca especificó a qué. _

_La familia se iba rompiendo cada vez más deprisa, hasta que una noche la casa ardió en lo que parecieron llamas incandescentes, sin embargo el incendio apenas se propagó. Los cuatro perecieron en el interior, quemados vivos. Se habló de que la madre, en un ataque de locura, debió arrojar las velas que iluminaban las habitaciones de la mansión, sin importarle acabar con la vida de su anciana madre y sus hijos. Después de aquella noche, la casa desapareció del mapa. La gente creyó que se quemó hasta los cimientos._

_Desde aquél fatídico día, y hasta ahora, han sido numerosas las personas que han ido al bosque… y jamás han regresado. Escasas las gentes que, después de varios días desde su desaparición, vuelven totalmente locos, pero contando la misma historia: Haber encontrado una vieja casa, donde "algo" intentaba acabar con sus vidas y las de sus compañeros, que no tenían tanta suerte. Se habla de una casa que aparece y desaparece cuando quiere, en la cual una mujer busca acabar con las vidas de los intrusos en su fantasmagórico hogar_.»

Aquella tarde más que nunca, los cinco muchachos tuvieron presente la leyenda en sus mentes. Por alguna extraña razón, presentían que iban a sentirla más cercana que nunca cuando salieron del Orfanato, derechos al bosque a pasar el resto del día. Pero para su suerte, entre pitos y flautas consiguieron olvidar esa sensación… **Hasta ahora**.

* * *

><p>¡ NO ME MATEEEEEN ! Ya sé que aquí no sale ningún personaje de Inazuma, pero .-. Escribir la leyenda se me ocurrió cuando llevaba ya un buen tramo escrito; ¿por qué? Porque la inspiración llegó a mi cabeza cuando se me ocurrió: "Un momento... Si al final la subes a FF, ¿cómo van a conocer los demás la leyenda, cazurra?" Y como supuestamente mis víctim... quiero decir, los personajes que voy a usar ya la conocen, pues ¡no les iba a hacer que la repitiesen! Así que lo mejor era en un pequeño prólogo. YAAAAAAAA SÉÉ que es una leyenda mierdosa, pero prometo esforzarme para que salga algo leíble (?) Aunque no se me da bien escribir cosas de terror .-. A pesar que la mayor parte de mi vida he visto películas de este género uwu" ME ODIOOOO- Pero bueno 8D<p>

Quería decir que usaré a los capitanes de los cinco equipos de la Academia Alius , ¡LOS AMO! ¡No me juzguen! xD Nuevamente usaré el doblaje español, pero les haré una mini-descripción para que sepáis cual es cual... :3

POR ÚLTiMO ! (Juro que esto es lo último TwT) ¿Qué dos os caen mejor? (Fuusuke, Haruya, Hiroto, Ryuuji o... esperen... no sé su nombre humano! TwT Dessarm, narices!) Prometo que no es nada malo 8-)

La **ciudad** de **Inazuma** no me pertenece, así como los **cinco personajes a los que traumaré** (espero conseguirlo~), son de **Level-5**... sólo porque no me dejan salir de mi país, que si no ya serían míos!.

¿Os gusta esta tonta/loca/sin sentido leyenda que me saqué de la manga? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas contructivas? ¿O destructivas? ¿Halagos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Alguna proposición para asustar? Se acepta todo, señores~


	2. I La llegada

_**C**__apítulo__**I**__: __**L**__a llegada._

—¿Estás seguro de que se llegaba por aquí, Claude? —inquirió extrañado un pelirrojo.

Era un joven de piel extremadamente pálida, pero no exactamente como la nieve; sus cabellos fogosos brillantes desordenados contrastaban con ésta. Sus ojos verdes jade miraban inquietos en todas direcciones, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Caminaba por el bosque casi a oscuras con sus cuatro amigos, pero no precisamente un paseo agradable

Según uno de ellos, por allí podrían volver rápidamente a Inazuma, pero llevaban ya casi una hora andando entre viejos árboles y raíces sobresalientes desde que habían decidido regresar al Orfanato, acompañados únicamente de una brisa heladora, que conseguía ponerlos aún más nerviosos si cabía la posibilidad. Aunque, por supuesto, tenían el suficiente orgullo como para no admitirlo.

—Pues yo pensaba que sí… —murmuró el nombrado.

Se trataba de otro muchacho pelirrojo de su misma edad, sólo que su tono de cabello era algo más oscuro. Era de piel clara, pero no tanto como su compañero de _senderismo improvisado_, con los grandes ojos de color ambarino. Comenzaba a sentirse algo arrepentido de haber querido hacer de guía.

—Yo te mato —masculló un tercero.

Tenía la piel algo morena, contrastando con sus cabellos plateados, cuyos mechones iban todos hacia el lado derecho. Sus ojos aguamarina enviaban una mirada de veneno dirigida única y exclusivamente a Claude, mientras se planteaba seriamente cumplir con su amenaza.

—Bueno, cálmate, Bryce —pidió otro muchacho.

Con la piel más morena, llevaba peinados sus cabellos verdosos en una larga coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones caer sobre su frente, y sus ojos eran negros como el azabache. Sus labios se torcían en una incómoda sonrisa destinada al peli-plata.

—Pero él tiene razón, Jordan —intervino el último. Era con diferencia el más alto de los cinco, de piel muy clara contrastando con sus largos cabellos negros, atados también en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de color naranja—. A saber en dónde estamos ahora.

—Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Dave —comentó sarcásticamente Claude.

—De nada.

Por un momento pareció darle un tic nervioso en el ojo al oji-ámbar. El otro pelirrojo y el peli-verde compartieron una mirada, para acabar soltando un largo y pesado suspiro; parecían ser los únicos allí que no tenían instintos asesinos, al menos por el momento. Después de eso, los cinco cayeron en un incómodo silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaban sus pisadas y el viento jugueteando con las ramas. En el cielo, la luna estaba a punto de llegar a ser llena, y de tocar la medianoche. Los cinco, cada uno cuando se percató de la hora, empezaron a pensar alguna forma de que al llegar al Orfanato nadie desease matarlos por la tardanza, en especial Lina, que ya les había advertido sobre llegar pronto.

Después de varios minutos de andar, los cuatro escucharon cómo Claude, que iba en cabeza por varios pasos, se paraba en seco. Éstos se acercaron con rapidez, extrañados por la reacción de su amigo. Y al llegar a su vera, también sintieron que el corazón se les paraba y la respiración se les cortaba por algunos instantes, mientras se detenían en seco.

Ante ellos se alzaba una gran mansión muy antigua, en un pequeño claro entre el mar de árboles. Era increíble que a pesar de que su estructura parecía sumamente delicada, la gran casa siguiese en pie. Era de dos pisos, y se accedía a ella a través de un porche al que se subía por unos pequeños escalones de madera, de aguante dudoso. Los cristales de las ventanas, totalmente intactos y sin ningún rasguño, tenían una gruesa capa de polvo que dificultaba mucho su visión del interior. La estructura entera tenía marcas negras, como si hubiese sido víctima de un incendio.

Parecía sacada de una película de terror… o, más bien, de una leyenda de terror.

Los cinco muchachos habían crecido con esa entre otras historias; era uno de los métodos más comunes que tenían los mayores para hacer que los niños pequeños no saliesen de noche al bosque, asustándolos. Hasta entonces sólo les había parecido una estúpida e infantil historia inventada, pero ahora que tenían la réplica exacta de la casa fantasma, la sangre se les helaba en las venas.

—N-no puede ser… —murmuró el peli-verde, con los ojos como platos.

—Jordan, sí que puede ser —respondió el oji-jade—, tú lo estás viendo tan bien como yo.

—¡Pero si era una leyenda!

—¿Intentas decirme que esa cosa no es real? —replicó Bryce, girado hacia sus amigos mientras que con el brazo derecho extendido señalaba con el índice la gran mansión—. De la leyenda o no, eso existe, no existen los espejismos compartidos en mitad de la noche. —Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a encarar a la casa—. Pero esto no tiene nada de fantasmagórico, así que no te alteres.

—¿Intentas tú decirme que una casa aparecida de la nada no tiene nada de fantasmagórica? —inquirió en respuesta, sin dar su brazo a torcer—. ¡Porque es mi primera noticia de que alguien vive en una mansión en mitad del bosque a estas alturas del siglo XXI en los alrededores de Inazuma!

—Bueno, tú también cálmate, Jordan —pidió Dave, poniendo su derecha sobre el hombro del peli-verde—. Quién sabe, quizá es alguna antigua casa abandonada, tampoco hemos explorado los bosques como para negarlo —trató de tranquilizar—. De cualquier modo, es igual. Tenemos que volver al Orfanato cuanto antes, por nuestro propio bien.

El peli-verde soltó algo a medio camino entre suspiro y bufido, y enviándole una última mirada fulminante al peli-plateado, se deshizo de un brusco movimiento de la mano de Dave y se dio media vuelta, volviendo sobre sus pasos, deseando encontrar de una vez el camino de regreso. El oji-jade y el peli-negro fueron ipso facto tras él, mientras que Bryce se quedaba allí parado intentando calmar sus nervios.

—Anda que tú también —masculló Claude.

—Yo también ¿qué? —inquirió el otro entre dientes.

—Sabes perfectamente que las leyendas de terror no nos gustan, ni si quiera a ti, y en especial a Jordan… Por una vez podrías haber procurado responder con un tono más amable para variar, ¿no crees, Don Frívolo? —preguntó, ganándose una mirada envenenada de Bryce.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —replicó, encarándolo—. Por tu culpa nos hemos perdido, así que cierra el pico, que eres el que menos derecho tiene para reclamarme nada, so listo.

Así comenzó otra de sus tantas peleas, mientras iban a reunirse con sus tres amigos. Por otro lado, en éste pequeño grupillo intentaban calmar a Jordan y pedirle que no se lo tomase tan mal, y lo consiguieron con facilidad; aunque su postura ante la aparición de la casa no había cambiado demasiado, a pesar de que Dave le había insistido en que no podía ser la misma que la de la leyenda.

—Por favor, Shavier, Dave, decirme que vosotros sabéis por dónde volver —suplicó el peli-verde.

Los dos pararon en seco; al mismo tiempo, miraron al contrario, esperando que él tuviese la respuesta que a él le faltaba… Bueno, que ninguno de los dos conocía el camino de regreso a casa. Y la noche se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, pues el frío se iba haciendo cada vez más notable, hasta el punto de arrancarles algún que otro castañeo de dientes y algún escalofrío. Y si no volvían pronto a Inazuma, deberían dormir a la intemperie, con el grave riesgo de coger alguna pulmonía. Y los cinco, ya reunidos, lo sabían perfectamente.

—¿Y si… no encontramos el camino de regreso? —preguntó Jordan.

—No tendremos más remedio que dormir en la mansión de antes —respondió Claude. Dio un pequeño respingo al ver las miradas de sorpresa, horror y psicópatas de sus amigos—. ¡No me miréis así! ¿Qué? ¿Preferís dormir bajo un árbol, con todos los animales que rondan por el bosque, y con un 99,9% de posibilidades de coger tal resfriado que no podamos salir del Orfanato durante casi meses? Llamadme loco si queréis, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a tener una piedra por almohada.

El más alto de los cinco soltó un suspiro, mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza, como en señal de derrota.

—Por mucho que me duela darle la razón, estoy de acuerdo con Claude —dijo.

—¡EEH! —protestó el pelirrojo.

Poco después de eso, y para el disgusto de los cinco, el grupo entero se dirigía de vuelta a la casa que conseguía helarles la sangre sólo con verla, con los ánimos aplastados y casi arrastrando los pies, con la intención de llegar lo más tarde posible. Pero para su sorpresa llegaron antes de lo planeado, como si la casa los hubiese seguido de cerca. A todos se les pasó esta misma idea por la cabeza, haciendo más complicado que las suelas de sus zapatillas de despegasen del suelo.

Entonces el más alto reparó en un detalle.

—¿Quién es esa chica? —preguntó Dave, mirando en dirección a la muchacha.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenos díastardes/noches a todos! :D**  
>Muchas gracias por sus reviews *.* Estuve a punto de llorar de la emoción al recibirlos :D<br>Respecto a la historia... tranquilos todos. Es apta para leer de noche. Al menos hasta el capítulo tres (_o eso espero_ uwu), que planeo subirlo el domingo, antes de irme de vacaciones; iba a unir el uno & el dos, pero salía muy largo y teniendo tan poca cosa _pss_... ._. Os dormiríais a la mitad 8D & de paso aquí os presentaba sus nombres humanos en el doblaje (no son feos, ¿no? O_o). De cualquier modo, de nuevo mil perdones uwu

Antes de que nadie quiera adivinar quién es la chica, os lo aviso: Jamás la adivinaréis. ¿Por qué? Porque no sale en la serie; no cogí a ninguna de la serie porque no se me ocurría a quien -w- Pero de cualquier forma, no volverá a salir, así que tampoco es muy importante la muchacha 8D Es como un extra de las pelis de Hollywood (?)

Quizá salgan _un_ _poco_ fuera de carácter, pero eso es porque... bueno, no diré nada *risa macabra*.  
>También quería agradeceros por votar ayer :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tanto Inazuma como los sexys capitanes alienígenas son de Level-5<strong>... _para la suerte de ellos_. MUAHAHA.


	3. II Extraña bienvenida

_**C**__apítulo __**II**__: __**E**__xtraña bienvenida._

Los cuatro muchachos miraron en la misma dirección, encontrándose con la figura de una joven que más o menos rondaría su edad, quizá un poco menor. Ella se encontraba dándoles la espalda, con la vista fija en la fachada de la mansión. La suave brisa jugueteaba graciosamente con sus cabellos azulados, los cuales le llegaban hasta el pecho, y con los volantes de su vestido blanco puro. Cabía decir que su vestimenta no parecía precisamente "moderna": Era un vestido simple, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de manga larga, ceñido a la cintura. Había algo en ella que impedía apartar fácilmente los ojos de su cuerpo, algo a su alrededor, como un aura mágica, divina… inhumana.

Los cinco muchachos se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. Finalmente, Bryce fue el primero en acercarse hacia la extraña, para disipar el "misterio" de la repentina aparición de la muchacha en mitad del bosque.

—Eh, hola…

—Así que al final os ha elegido —interrumpió la muchacha.

Al igual que su aura, su voz sonaba suave y angelical, parecida a la de una dulce niña pequeña. Sus palabras desconcertaron a los cinco chiquillos: ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Quién o qué los había elegido? ¿Acaso la conocían de algo? Para ellos, la muchacha era una total desconocida.

La muchacha se giró sobre sus talones con una grácil y elegante movimiento, haciendo ondear su falda y sus cabellos. Su rostro seguramente en otro tiempo habría sido la personificación de la delicadeza y la dulzura, de finas y bellas facciones, con sus expresivos ojos ambarinos que transmitían tranquilidad y la tierna sonrisa que curvaba sus labios; pero toda la estética se rompía al reparar en la cicatriz de un antiguo arañazo, que abarcaba desde su ojo derecho hasta el final de la mejilla, con una ligera inclinación hacia la izquierda. Entre sus manos, las cuales caían en su regazo, guardaba un objeto negro alargado en el que ninguno de los muchachos había reparado.

—Es una pena. —Soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota, agachando la cabeza—. Sólo espero que la suerte esté de vuestra parte, de verdad que la necesitaréis… —Alzó de nuevo la cabeza, y les echó un rápido vistazo de arriba a abajo a cada uno—, al igual que esto. —Le tendió el objeto que sostenía a Bryce: Se trataba de una linterna—. Tomad. La necesitaréis. Sólo es una, pero deberéis conformaros con ella.

En vista de que el peli-plata ni aceptaba ni rechazaba el objeto —Simplemente se había quedado quieto como una estatua—, agarró con delicadeza su mano derecha por la muñeca y posó el aparato en ella, cerrándole la palma alrededor del cuerpo de la linterna. Apenas un par de segundos más tarde, tiró de su brazo, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, y sujetándose sobre su hombro izquierdo, la peli-azul consiguió ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar la oreja de un anonadado Bryce.

—La luz es una de las más poderosas fuerzas —susurró—, y la oscuridad es su contrario… A lo que os deberéis enfrentar.

Dicho esto, se apartó del muchacho, les dedicó una última y dulce sonrisa, y se dio media vuelta, internándose de nuevo en el mar de árboles, haciendo así que el quinteto de amigos, todavía sorprendidos, la perdiese de vista. Los cuatro jóvenes se reunieron con Bryce, el cual les explicó lo que le había dicho la muchacha y les mostró la linterna. Ninguno de los cinco llegaba a entender las palabras de la chiquilla.

Tampoco le dieron mayor importancia al asunto. Pocos minutos más tarde se encontraban subiendo vacilantes y con mucho cuidado las escaleras hacia el porche, las cuales crujían sonoramente bajo sus pies. Sentían las vibraciones de la frágil estructura a través del suelo con cada pequeño golpe de aire que chocaba contra la mansión. Una vez ante las grandes puertas principales, miraron temerosos cada resquicio de la casa, en especial el techo que los cubría.

—Me da miedo que se nos caiga encima —comentó Jordan.

—Reza porque no ocurra eso —pidió Dave.

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes inútiles.

—Que alguien me ayude a abrir las malditas puertas —pidió, o quizá ordenó Claude, separándose de la superficie de las mismas. Él había provocado el ruido, intentando que cediesen, pero notablemente no surtía efecto alguno—. ¡Están atrancadas!

Shavier se acercó al pelirrojo para ayudarlo. Después de varios intentos en vano de intentar que los manillares girasen, decidieron intentar derribar la puerta a la cuenta regresiva de tres. «Uno, dos y ¡tres!», contaron en alto, para después darle a la superficie de la madera con sus hombros. Lo volvieron a intentar un par de veces, pero sólo consiguieron hacerse un dolor persistente en sus miembros superiores; las puertas, a pesar de lo frágiles que parecían, no cedían de ninguna manera.

—No puede ser —dijo Shavier, masajeándose el hombro—. ¿Qué clase de cerraduras hacían antes? Ni si quiera las de ahora resisten tanto.

—Quizá es una señal de que no quieren que entremos —comentó por lo bajo Jordan.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Bryce—. Es una casa abandonada, ¿quién no quiere que entremos? ¿El polvo? ¿Las arañas? Un poco de sentido común, por favor…

El peli-verde, por supuesto, iba a replicarle, pero se quedó callado al ver que Dave hacía una de las cosas más estúpidas y a la vez posiblemente la más normal en años: Se acercó a la puerta y estiró su brazo en dirección a la aldaba en forma de puño que sostenía una bola de hierro, totalmente oxidada. Llamó tres veces seguidas y con la suficiente fuerza como para que se oyese en toda la casa. Ante la sorpresa externa de sus cuatro amigos y la interna del mismo peli-negro, la puerta se abrió lentamente, chirriando a su paso.

—Vale… Eso ha sido raro —comentó Shavier.

—Y no te olvides que también terrorífico —apuntó Jordan.

Nada más decir éste último adjetivo, un viento frío salió del interior de la casa, como una respiración heladora que chocó contra los rostros del quinteto de muchachos, consiguiendo que la baja temperatura entrase por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Esta brisa fresca arrastraba a su paso una oleada de polvo, que hizo que les entrase un ataque de tos, mientras intentaban disiparlo agitando las manos. Pero la brisilla no solo llevaba consigo polvo y olores asquerosos —Al menos hasta que te acostumbrabas—, también llevaba consigo el recuerdo de algo lejano, un murmullo del pasado ya olvidado entre las paredes de la casa…

Varios minutos después, todavía se encontraban en la entrada, sin decidirse a entrar. Aquello último había resultado ser lo suficientemente espeluznante como para acabar con la poca decisión que tenían de pasar allí la noche. A algunos empezaba a serles atractiva la idea de dormir en el bosque, aunque tuviese una piedra por almohada, tuviesen visitantes nocturnos con forma animal y las consecuencias fuesen un mes en cama por resfriado o pulmonía; comenzaban a pensar que eso no era nada comparado con lo que les podría pasar si entraban por esas puertas, auténticas fauces que invitaban a la oscuridad más aterradora.

—Pues… seamos bienvenidos —comentó Claude, sin demasiados ánimos.

El interior daba directamente al salón. A sus pies se desplegaba una larga alfombra que, en otros tiempos mejores, hubiera tenido un tono carmín, y que llegaba hasta las anchas escaleras que había al fondo de la sala, las cuales se bifurcaban para subir hasta el segundo piso.

A mano derecha se encontraba lo que sería correctamente dicho como el salón, con unos pocos sofás y sillones entorno a una larga y baja mesita, con la chimenea que una vez dio luz y calor al hogar. A mano izquierda se encontraba lo que sería el comedor, con otra larga mesa, bordeada por sillas de alto respaldo; al fondo de esta misma parte había una puerta, que muy probablemente conduciría a la cocina.

Había algunos candelabros dispersos por las superficies de las mesas, sin embargo también se hallaba algo que parecía desentonar ligeramente con el resto del mobiliario, aunque no repararon precisamente en eso: Una lámpara de araña, localizaba más o menos a medio camino entre las escaleras y la entrada, sobre la alfombra, en la cual reposaban numerosos cristalitos que se habían desprendido.

Absolutamente todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pues la escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas era la de la luna, y no conseguía bañar con su brillo toda la estancia. Muebles y suelo estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo, señal de que allí no parecía haber entrado nadie en siglos, mas no lograban ver telaraña alguna, como se hubiesen esperado. El mismo polvo dificultaba diferenciar las manchas negras que cubrían todo, como recuerdo del incendio que sufrió la casa en su tiempo.

Claude posó el primer pie en el interior, dubitativo. Los tablones de madera crujieron, una vez más, bajo su peso, consiguiendo que el veneno que era el terror de que el suelo se hundiese bajo él recorriese todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Bendita su inocencia, que todavía no sabía que en las próximas horas tendrían un duro enfrentamiento con el Más Allá.

* * *

><p>¡Guarden sus armas! ¡Ya les dije que la acción no llegaba hasta el tercer capítulo!<br>Bueno, pero ya hemos avanzado: ¡Ya están dentro de la casa! Wuuuh. (Imaginen que eso suena macabro).  
>De cualquier modo espero que no se haya hecho demasiado pesado. Procuraré que la espera merezca la pena; ¡pondré toda mi alma para no decepcionar a nadieeeeee!<br>La chiquilla extraña (que ahora sé que es un personaje "X"; ¡gracias ! *.*) NO volverá a salir, o al menos no tengo planeado nada de eso. Si acaso se la mencionará alguuuna vez~ Pero necesitaba que alguien dijese eso D: En fin, eso era.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar! *O* Me siento tan feliiiiiiz~  
>Bueno, os pido que seáis estrictos conmigo. Quiero saber si voy bien, me expreso bien y toooodo eso. <strong>Please !<strong>

* * *

><p>Los<strong> sexys Aliens<strong> a los que torturaré (MUAHAHAHA) son de **Level-5**...  
><em>pero me encargaré personalmente de que no siga siendo así por mucho tiempo<em>. *Risa macabra*


	4. III Primeros sucesos

_**C**__apítulo __**III**__: __**P**__rimeros sucesos._

El pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos decidió ser el primero en aquella mini-exploración por la mansión, sin necesidad de pelea, pues a ninguno le hacía precisamente ilusión estar entre aquellas polvorientas cuatro paredes. Avanzó cauteloso por la alfombra, inspeccionando con la mirada detalladamente cada resquicio de su entorno, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. De un momento a otro una luz procedente de su espalda se encendió, proyectando su kilométrica sombra. Fue tal la sorpresa que dio un pequeño respingo. Miró por encima de su hombro, para encontrarse con Shavier y Jordan intentando aguantar la risa —Cosa que se le daba mejor al primero—, mientras que Dave y el peli-plata seguían con su misma expresión impasible.

—Maldito Bryce —masculló entre dientes, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

—Te he oído —comentó el nombrado sorprendiéndolo. La luz se fue por unos instantes: Shavier, Jordan y Dave habían empezado a seguir los pasos del oji-ámbar finalmente—. Tienes suerte de que no me fíe un pelo de este suelo. Cuando salgamos de aquí mañana te faltará mundo para correr.

—«_Cuando salgamos de aquí mañana te faltará mundo para correr_», Ñañaña —se burló del peli-plata, poniendo voz cómicamente aguda, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en pequeños golpecitos. Total, si ya estaba amenazado, y sabiendo que Bryce siempre cumplía respecto a sus amenazas, ¿por qué no seguir molestándolo? ¿Qué podía perder –O ganar (Más collejas o lo que fuese)?

El peli-plata puso los ojos en blanco. Bendita su —poca— paciencia.

Siguió los pasos de Dave, que hasta entonces había sido el último en la pequeña caminata que llevaban, directos al piso superior en busca de alguna habitación en la que poder dormir. Apenas había avanzado dos pasos cuando las puertas se cerraron con un sonoro golpe a sus espaldas; esta vez los cinco se alarmaron, haciendo así que la respiración y los latidos se les acelerasen más notablemente de lo que hubiesen deseado. Los muchachos se giraron violentamente hacia las mismas.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? —inquirió Claude, enfadado—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cerrar así de fuerte las puertas? Luego que se nos cae el techo encima, tsé…

—Yo no he sido —se defendió Bryce, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Sí, ya, y yo nací ayer, no te digo…

—Pues no me sería de extrañar.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, mientras apretaba la mandíbula; se dio la vuelta y siguió andando.

—¿Y cuántos días llevan así ya, discutiendo por todo? —preguntó Jordan.

—Umm… —Shavier hizo una pequeña paradilla en el camino, colocándose justo debajo de la lámpara de araña, intentando no pisar los cristalillos que habían caído al suelo. Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, en una pose de pensador y concentración—. Si mal no recuerdo, llevan unos veintitrés días… Sí… Sí, justo desde aquella noche que nos sirvieron esos deliciosos helados de postre.

—Y pensar que esta tontería comenzó porque Claude se lo tiró encima a Bryce —comentó Dave.

—¡Vuelvo a repetir que yo no fui! —se defendió el pelirrojo, encarando de nuevo a los cuatro muchachos, apenas cambiando su expresión anterior—. ¡Me iba a sentar, Nepten me empujó y…!

—Que te calles —le cortó Bryce.

El oji-ambarino le dedicó una última mirada fulminante antes de, esperemos y sea la última vez, girarse sobre sus talones y enfrentarse cara a cara a las largas escaleras. Subió —Con el mismo cuidado con el que había avanzado hasta entonces— las mismas, hasta llegar al descansillo en donde la escalera se bifurcaba, y esperó a que el resto de sus amigos se uniesen a él, mientras observaba el gran retrato familiar que estaba colgado en la pared.

—Supongo que es la familia Tanaka —dijo Jordan—, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… —Shavier dudó, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño—. ¿No veis algo… raro?

Los cuatro chiquillos observaron más detenidamente el cuadro al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo. En él estaban retratadas cuatro personas: Una anciana con una amable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, el cual mostraba lo que realizaba el paso de la cantidad de años en su piel, sentada en una mecedora; a sus pies se hallaban un par de niños pequeños de rodillas mirando al pintor, con ojos llenos de un brillo de inocencia e ilusión, y unas anchas sonrisas surcando sus labios; y para finalizar un mujer considerablemente joven, tras el respaldo de la mecedora, con una ligera curva hacia arriba en las comisuras de sus labios.

Aparentemente se trataba de un retrato bien conservado… Demasiado bien conservado.

—No tiene marcas de quemaduras —apuntó Bryce—, como si no hubiese estado durante el incendio.

Dave se acercó un poco más al cuadro, pasando los dedos por una de las esquinas; apenas un roce.

—Y no tiene polvo —añadió, observando las yemas de sus dedos.

—Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Claude—. Es la familia Tanaka, está claro, supuestamente nadie más ha vivido aquí en años, y los componentes coinciden: La abuela, la hija y los dos nietos. ¿Estáis queriendo decirme que los fantasmitas no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que limpiar su retrato, para no dar malas apariencias aunque sea en eso?

—No bromees con esas cosas —replicó Jordan, molesto.

Claude evitó la mini-discusión limitándose a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras soltaba un bufido. Empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente si aquél era el día Nacional de «Todos En Contra De Claude», porque con la tarde que le estaban dando, lo parecía. Y comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud alterable de sus amigos, saltando a la mínima de cambio, como depredadores a la yugular. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Algo que quedaba a medio camino entre un grito y una queja lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los cuatros se giraron hacia Shavier, que era el causante de aquello. Cuando Bryce lo alumbró con la linterna, pudieron ver que el pelirrojo se agarraba fuertemente el hombro con la mano contraria; bajo ésta pudieron observar, aunque dificultosamente, que sus ropas estaban desgarradas, las dos capas. Su expresión era de dolor, frunciendo el ceño, arrugando la nariz y apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el más alto.

El pelirrojo, en respuesta, apartó la mano; lo primero que vieron, fue su palma manchada de un líquido carmesí brillante. Entre los rotos de su ropa, pudieron ver perfectamente cómo el muchacho tenía un profundo arañazo, como si le hubiesen clavado cuatro cuchillas de forma más o menos paralela. La sangre brotaba sin descanso, pero cada vez en menor cantidad.

—A-algo me ha… ¡a-agarrado! —intentó explicarse el pelirrojo, pero ni si quiera él sabía con exactitud lo que acababa de ocurrir—. He-e sentido como si una mano _muy_ —recalcó la palabra— fría me agarrase con fuerza del hombro, haciéndome daño, y cuando me he querido apartar de un tirón, me... ¡me ha arañado! ¡Lo que sea que haya sido me ha arañado!

—Pero eso es imposible, sólo estamos nosotros cinco… —dijo Claude—, ¿verdad?

Al instante, los tres amigos se acercaron a Shavier para intentar aplicarle algún tipo de cura temporal, mientras que Bryce movía de un lado a otro la linterna por la sala principal —Era de lógica que si el atacante seguía por allí, estaría en el piso de abajo, pues el pelirrojo había sentido que lo agarraban desde su espalda, y los cinco estaban de cara al cuadro—, buscando al agresor, pero no encontraba nada ni oía nada. No había ninguna huella aparte de las pisadas que los cinco habían dejado marcadas en la capa de polvo, sin salirse en ningún momento de la alfombra. ¿Qué tan rápido y sigiloso podría ser nadie como para huir tan rápidamente y sin ser descubierto? Aquello no había por dónde cogerlo.

—¡Me arde! —exclamó el oji-verde.

—A saber qué te ha entrado en este sitio polvoriento y húmedo —dijo Dave.

—Hay que buscar algo con lo que desinfectarte la herida.

Nada más decir esto, el peli-verde echó instintivamente la mirada hacia la escalera que seguía a mano derecha, y la respiración se le cortó. En lo alto de las mismas, había dos sombras: Dos pequeñas figuras agarradas mutuamente a través de sus manos entrelazadas en medio de sus dos pequeños cuerpos, que los observaban con brillantes ojos y unas maléficas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Automáticamente Jordan se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, sin apartar la vista de los dos niños. De normales un par que pequeños no lo habrían asustado, pero había algo en ellos, en sus ojos, en sus sonrisas, que hacían que se le pusiera la carne de gallina y el corazón se le acelerase.

Dave fue el primero en percatarse de la reacción del oji-negro.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Jordan? —inquirió, algo inquieto internamente.

El nombrado, sin despegar las vistas de los dos niños, los cuales ensancharon su sonrisa, los señaló con el índice y los ojos como platos; su brazo sufría ligeros temblores a causa del miedo que corría por sus venas. Apenas abrió la boca para hablar, los dos pequeños se dieron media vuelta, sin soltarse, y echaron a correr, riéndose divertidos; sus pasos llegaron con eco a los oídos de Jordan, el cual se sorprendió al verlos marchar alegremente.

Sus tres amigos —Bryce seguía intentando encontrar a alguien en el piso inferior— miraron hacia la escaleras, esperando ver aquello por lo que el peli-verde se había asustado tanto, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada ni nadie. Miraron al chiquillo, esperando alguna explicación por su parte; éste sólo dejó caer lentamente el brazo, desconcertado.

—A-ahí… Ahí había… —tartamudeó—. ¡A-allí estaban los dos n-niños del cuadro!

Instintivamente, y ahora sí que sus cuatro amigos, miraron a lo alto de las escaleras: Nada.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Claude—. Esos dos niños están muertos. Si intentas asustarnos, invéntate algo más creíble, anda.

—¡No me lo estoy inventando! —gritó Jordan, apretando sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo de ojos ámbar—. ¡Sé lo que he visto! ¡No intentaba asustaros! ¡Estaban allí arriba! ¡De verdad! —intentó convencer a sus amigos.

—¿Y entonces por qué no hay nadie ahora?

—¡Porque se han ido corriendo! ¡No hace falta ser un genio para saberlo!

Claude, llevándose las manos a la cadera, se volvió hacia los otros tres muchachos.

—¿Vosotros habéis visto o habéis escuchado a esos dos niños fantasma?

—¡No son fantasmas! —interrumpió el peli-verde—. ¡Son de verdad!

El oji-ambarino puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado por la actitud del peli-verde. Volvió a mirar a los tres muchachos exigiendo una respuesta por su parte; ellos compartieron una mirada, intentando adivinar lo que diría el contrario. Finalmente dirigieron sus vistas hacia el oji-negro, que se temía lo peor.

—Jordan… Yo no he escuchado nada —murmuró Shavier. Dave negó con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

—Estaba muy ocupado buscando a quienquiera que haya arañado a Shavier, así que no he visto ni oído nada tampoco —se excusó el peli-plata.

—¿Ves? —le echó en cara el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

Jordan parpadeó repetidas veces, conteniendo la respiración. Estaba sin habla. ¿De verdad nadie los había visto a parte de él? Y ¿ni si quiera sus amigos tenían la decencia de, al menos, creerle? Se sentía desconcertado. Desconcertado y decepcionado. ¿De verdad que nadie iba a apoyarle, aunque fuese, un poquito? Apretó los puños y frunciendo el ceño, respirando de nuevo.

—Eso es porque sólo veis lo que queréis ver. ¡Os demostraré que estaban ahí!

Dicho esto, echó a correr escaleras arriba, sin preocuparse demasiado por la delicadeza de la estructura. Estaba demasiado ofendido como para reparar en esos pequeños detalles que, esperásemos, carecían de verdadera importancia. Necesitaba que alguien le creyese de una vez por todas, sin importar cómo; no quería pensar que de verdad esos dos niños eran verdaderos fantasmas y que sólo él podía verlos. Por el bien de su salud mental, más que nada.

—¡Jordan! —llamó Shavier, viéndolo correr escaleras arriba.

—Vamos con él —ordenó Dave.

El peli-negro echó a correr tras el moreno, seguido de cerca por Shavier, que corría algo dificultosamente: ¿Quién podría correr bien teniendo que apretarse con fuerza un trozo de pañuelo de papel contra el hombro para que la sangre no saliese más? Por el contrario, Bryce decidió quedarse con Claude; no le apetecía estar con él mientras sus tres amigos corrían como locos por encima de sus cabezas, corriendo el peligro de que se les cayesen como lluvia del cielo, pero tampoco veía bien dejarlo solo. Siendo honesto, no veía bien dejar a nadie solo en esa casa: Incluso él empezaba a sentir miedo por los sucesos tan extraños que estaban teniendo lugar. Pero tampoco lo demostraría abiertamente.

—Pues tú tampoco es que tengas mucho más tacto que yo, Don Listo —acusó, apuntándole con la linterna.

No escuchó la réplica del pelirrojo, su mente todavía estaba procesando la información que sus ojos captaban: La luz, al alumbrar a Claude, también iluminaba lo que había en el retrato, ahora, incompleto. La linterna se le resbaló de entre sus dedos mientras la respiración se le cortaba, con los ojos como platos. ¿Era posible que un cuadro en el que hacía un momento había cuatro personas, ahora se hallasen solamente dos? ¿Era posible que las expresiones de las dos restantes hubiesen cambiado? ¿Acaso deliraba?

El oji-ámbar, descolocado por la reacción de su amigo, se giró sobre sus talones. En cuanto pudo acostumbrarse a la escasez de luz, observó lo mismo que había visto Bryce. Sus pies se movieron solos, atrasándolo un par de pasos, alejándose del retrato.

En la pintura ahora sólo se hallaban la abuela y su hija, más o menos en las mismas posiciones; de los niños no quedaban ni rastro, sólo un gran vacío en la parte inferior del cuadro. La sonrisa de la más anciana había pasado de ser tierna y de confianza a ser malvada, con un brillo aterrador en sus negros ojos. Mientras tanto, el rostro de la mujer estaba ligeramente apresado por el terror y la pena; extrañamente, esos sentimientos parecían dirigidos hacia los observadores de su inmortalizado rostro, o esa impresión les dio a ambos, sin necesidad de ponerlo en común.

—T-tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Claude.

—Por una vez no te voy a discutir —respondió Bryce.

El peli-plateado se agachó rápidamente para coger la linterna y siguió a su amigo, que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa para ir a avisar a los tres muchachos restantes. A estos dos tampoco pareció importarles la delicadeza de la estructura, sólo pensaban en encontrar a Jordan, Shavier y Dave y salir de la mansión cuanto antes. Definitivamente la idea de dormir con una piedra como almohada y coger un fuerte resfriado se les hacía más apetecible que seguir entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz domingo! *Grillos* ¿Qué? No cuela, ¿verdad? <strong>¡LO SiENTOOOO!<strong> Sé que prometí subir el tercer capítulo el Domingo, pero por una serie de inconvenientes relacionados con que Internet me odia, FF me odia, el mundo me odia y que yo tengo menos cerebro que un mosquito... simplemente no pude -.- Sé que merezco la horca. Entenderé que me odiéis para el resto de mis días *dramatiza*

Bueno, en lo que al capítulo se refiere... ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os parece? ¡Aquí es cuando empieza lo bueno! *Sonrisa sádica* Jujujui, se me ha ocurrido una continuación que espero plasmar bien en la historia y que quede tan bien como en mi mente. Espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado.

Gracias por leer y por lo reviews *-* Ahora os responderé a cada uno.

PD: Nepten también es conocido como Nepper... ¿Netsuha Natsuhiko?

* * *

><p>Mis coballas... perdón, quiero decir, <strong>los capitanes Alienígenas<strong> que estoy usando para la historia no me pertenecen, así como el nombrado **jugador de Prominence y Chaos**, son de **Level-5**; _el día en que sean de mi propiedad es porque ningún maldito mosquito me habrá picado en todo el verano... (cuatro días y ya llevo entre nueve y once... malditos proyectos de vampiros)._


	5. IV El patio de mi casa

_**C**__apítulo __**IV**__: __**E**__l patio de mi casa…_

—Jordan, Jordan, ¡Jordan! —llamó Dave, dando el último sprint en su persecución del peli-verde para poder agarrarle del brazo con más brusquedad de la que hubiese deseado y detenerlo, dándole la vuelta—. ¿Quieres esperarnos…, por favor? —preguntó, sin aliento.

Pocos segundos más tarde, Xavier ya se había reunido con ambos muchachos. Los tres tenían las respiraciones agitadas debido a la carrera que se habían pegado, pero consiguieron calmarse con rapidez y recuperar el aliento, para su fortuna. El oji-negro desvió la vista de sus dos amigos, mirando a la pared.

—¿Qué queréis ahora? —inquirió lo más cortante que supo sonar.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vayas tú solo por aquí —dijo el pelirrojo a modo de respuesta—. Sinceramente este lugar me da muy mala espina. —Esperó paciente a que el muchacho le respondiese algo, pero éste se quedó en silencio. Entonces, sonriendo imperceptiblemente, repitió las palabras que un día él mismo le dijo tiempo atrás—: «El que calla, otorga», ¿recuerdas?

El peli-verde se sorprendió. Se reprendió por enseñarle tantos refranes a Xavier, pero ya nada podía hacer: Le había calado, a él también le daba muy mala espina aquella mansión, al igual que a Dave y a los otros dos muchachos, que todavía permanecían en el descansillo de las escaleras.

—Vamos a buscar a esos dos niños —habló el peli-negro, sorprendiendo a Jordan, captando su mirada. El oji-naranja le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Si dices que los has visto, entonces vamos con ellos. Dos niños pequeños en mitad del bosque y solos deben haberse perdido, así que no creo que les haga mucha gracia estar en este polvoriento lugar sin sus padres.

Xavier asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Segundos más tarde, con un más contento peli-verde, abrían una de las del pasillo superior, pensando que los niños se habrían escondido por allí. Al oji-negro se le había olvidado completamente la sensación de terror que corrió por sus venas al verlos; sólo pensaba en demostrar que estaban allí. No sólo para hacer que sus amigos lo creyesen, también por su salud: Había sopesado seriamente la posibilidad de estar viendo alucinaciones, y a su parecer todavía era demasiado joven para empezar a ir al psicólogo.

Tras la puerta —Que costó abrir, como si hubiesen estado empujando desde el interior en dirección contraria— había una habitación bastante amplia, con las paredes que, en tiempos mejores, habrían tenido los tonos más claros de la casa —Al menos de la parte que llevaban vista. Había una especie de separación invisible en mitad de la habitación, separándola de forma casi simétricas, pero con una ligera variante: La parte de la derecha parecía más bien hecha para una niña pequeña, y la izquierda, para un niño. Por el resto eran prácticamente iguales: Las camas en la misma esquina, las pequeñas cómodas de forma totalmente paralela…

Una pequeña luz blanquecina brillante procedente de la luna se filtraba con dificultad a través del polvoriento cristal de la ventana, dejando ver con mayor facilidad las motas de polvo que danzaban libremente por el aire.

Los tres muchachos entraron a la habitación para inspeccionar detenidamente cada rincón de la misma, imaginando que si los niños habían descubierto esa habitación, se habrían quedado allí en base a los, aunque escasos, juguetes que había. Era lo más lógico, ¿no?

—Esta debía ser la habitación de los mellizos —comentó Xavier.

Agarró con delicadeza una muñeca de trapo, con botones como ojos y una permanente sonrisa cosida, al igual que sus cabellos de lana chamuscados. Era difícil adivinar sus antiguos colores, pues ahora estaba totalmente negra debido al incendio que sufrió. No pudo evitar la pena que se apoderó de su corazón, encogiéndoselo: Sólo eran unos inocentes niños que murieron muy temprano, allí estaba la prueba, en su habitación. La lástima que sentía por aquellas dos almas se transmitía a través de sus ojos.

Por un momento el pelirrojo quedó cegado. A su mente llegó una imagen fugaz: La madre de los pequeños, que le chilló: «¡NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR!», para terminar desvaneciéndose de nuevo.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la sien, con una mueca de dolor. Parecía como si la mujer le hubiese gritado en pleno oído, retumbándole en el interior de la cabeza. Le echó un último vistazo al rostro de la muñeca, con aquella sonrisa tan irreal, para después devolverla a la superficie de la cómoda de la niña. Se giró hacia sus dos amigos, que habían estado mirando por todos los huecos de la habitación, haciendo como si lo último jamás hubiese pasado. Por su equilibrio mental.

—Aquí no están —anunció Jordan, devolviendo la puerta a su sitio.

—Por aquí tampoco —avisó Dave, dejando caer la sábana de nuevo al suelo, con el bajo rozando los tablones de madera. Se sacudió las manos con sonoras palmadas—. Vayamos a mirar en otra habitación, no pueden haber ido muy lejos, ¿no?

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente de las escaleras. Compartieron una mirada de preocupación y desconfianza; ¿qué había sido eso? Mientras los tres asomaban la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta desde sus sitios escucharon pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras, mientras veían la luz de la linterna moverse de un lado a otro, iluminando fugazmente el oscuro pasillo. A los pocos segundos Bryce y Claude llegaron a la puerta, apoyándose en el marco de la misma, exhaustos y respirando entrecortadamente, y no especialmente por la carrera…

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —exclamaron al unísono.

Los tres muchachos volvieron a compartir una mirada, esta vez de desconcierto.

—¿Pero qué ocurre ahora? —inquirió Xavier—. ¿A qué vienen esas prisas, chicos?

—Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma —se burló Jordan, encontrando el momento apropiado para devolvérsela a Claude. Éste lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo por qué lo hacía.

—Puede que no vayas demasiado desencaminado —admitió a su pesar el peli-plata.

Repentinamente el peli-verde palideció; por una vez que no prefería no haber tenido o, al menos, que se la hubiesen dado y justo pareció acertar de pleno. Más mala suerte no podía tener, ¿se había levantado aquella mañana con el pie izquierdo?

—¿A qué te refieres, Bryce? —preguntó con seriedad el peli-negro.

—Los niños… ¡Ya no están en el cuadro!

—Parece una locura, pero es verdad —secundó el pelirrojo—. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Lo estuvieron discutiendo algún rato más, pues ninguno de los tres parecía querer creerles. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de algún tipo de broma pesada, pero luego cayeron en que, aunque eso se lo podrían esperar de Claude —Cosa que molestó al pelirrojo cuando lo dijeron—, Bryce no era precisamente un bromista. Además, a ambos se les veía muy firmes con sus palabras.

—Vayamos a ver —dijo el peli-verde.

Dave y Xavier asintieron con la cabeza. Éste último, junto con Jordan, salieron con tranquilidad de la habitación, mientras el peli-negro apoyaba una mano sobre el colchón para poder ponerse en pie de nuevo. Cuando apenas estaba de cuclillas, sintió que algo lo agarraba por el tobillo. Con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo, echó un vistazo hacia abajo, para encontrarse con una fina y delicada mano, como la de un niño pequeño cualquiera, sujetándole, con la piel como la porcelana. El brazo salía directamente desde debajo de la cama, donde hacía un momento no había visto a nadie.

Claude fue el primero en percatarse de que algo no iba bien con el peli-negro, se notaba en su expresión. También pudo ver con claridad la mano que se aferraba a su tobillo, y cómo por la otra parte de la cama asomaban dos pequeñas piernas, con los pies cubiertos con unos zapatos negros, de esos que llevaban broche que usaban las niñas pequeñas.

—Jordan, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tenías razón —masculló entre dientes, no queriendo admitir que se había equivocado. El peli-verde enarcó las cejas, confundido. Éste señaló con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la cama de la derecha—. Ya veo que ahí está la niña…

Ni Jordan y Xavier se detuvieron a escuchar la continuación de la frase. Se giraron bruscamente sobre sus talones, sorprendidos y asustados por las palabras del pelirrojo, para ver lo mismo que él. Además, ahora la _niña_ balanceaba los pies arriba y abajo graciosamente, como si aquello la divirtiese y dándole un toque aún más infantil, y lo sujetaba del tobillo con ambas manos.

—¿P-pero no habías dicho que-e no estaban... a-ahí? —preguntó Jordan, tras tragar saliva.

Los rostros de Claude y Bryce eran un verdadero cuadro de desconcierto.

—Y no había nadie —repuso ahogadamente el peli-negro.

Algo se removió en los bajos de las sábanas de la cama contraria, y por ambos lados salieron los pies y los miembros superiores del otro joven, pero ninguno llegó a percatarse de su presencia. Y casi totalmente cronometrados, ambos mellizos asomaron la cabeza. Sus sonrisas no eran precisamente amigables, mostrando unos blancos y afilados dientes, y sus ojos, apenas tapados por sus mechones de cabello, eran de un vacío aterrador, como una noche sin estrellas. De nuevo, la mayoría sólo reparó en la niña y en un paralizado Dave, que apenas lograba moverse lo suficiente para respirar.

—Y allí está el niño —avisó Bryce, el único que reparó en él.

El niño, que casi se iba arrastrando desde debajo de la que fue su cama, se volvió a esconder muy cobardemente en cuanto el peli-plata lo alumbró con la luz de la linterna, con un gruñido ahogado en su pecho, ante la sorpresa de los tres muchachos —Dave seguía casi paralizado— y del mismo Bryce. La niña, al verlo, fulminó con su vacía y opaca mirada al responsable de aquello y, soltando el agarre del peli-negro, extendió su mano derecha hacia ellos; pero al contrario de cómo pensaban, lo que hizo fue cerrarles la puerta literalmente en las narices, encerrando a Dave, a su hermano y a ella misma en el interior.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a golpear la puerta como locos, en un intento en vano de derribarla, mientras gritaban desesperadamente para que Dave les respondiese, para asegurarse de que seguía bien con aquellas dos cosas como compañía.

**. . . . . .**

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe lo sacó de su shock de una forma muy brusca. Miró a la única salida de aquella habitación durante unos instantes, percatándose por primera vez de que se había quedado encerrado con aquellos dos pequeños demonios como única compañía. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus pies, encontrándose con la sonrisa lobuna de la niña. Apenas la vio moverse un milímetro, se echó hacia atrás instintivamente de golpe, chocándose con la otra cama, quedando sentado en el borde, sin apartar la vista de aquella niña. Por un momento se le olvidó que su hermano estaba debajo de él mismo, pero lo recordó cuando notó que la cama se movía; por instinto, subió los pies al colchón, como cuando era pequeño y temía que algo saliese de debajo. La única gran diferencia, aparte de la edad, es que ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que allí había alguien.

«Esto debe de ser una pesadilla —pensó, intentando convencerse a sí mismo—. Tengo que salir de aquí como sea.»

Tragó saliva, llevándose con ella gran parte de miedo que tenía de volver a bajar los pies, con aquellos dos niños dispuestos a agarrarlo de nuevo. Se armó de valor y de sentido común —«Si me muevo rápido, llegaré a la puerta y podré salir de aquí»—, y prácticamente saltó de la cama, directo a la salida como una bala. Sus manos rodearon el manillar de la puerta con más nerviosismo del que hubiese querido, forzándolo para que se abriese. Nada. Eran intentos en vano.

Mientras tanto, los dos niños ya habían salido de su escondite. Moviéndose con inhumana rapidez, se encontraban detrás de Dave, cogidos nuevamente de las manos, dedicándole una sonrisa maléfica. La niña agarraba con la mano libre la muñeca de trapo que, minutos antes, había observado Xavier.

—¿No quieres quedarte a jugar con nosotros? —preguntó la niña, con fingida inocencia.

El peli-negro se sobresaltó al escucharla tan de cerca. Se giró sobre sus talones, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta lo más cerca que le fue posible; parecía intentar fundirse con la tabla de madera.

—Quédate con nosotros —siguió el niño—. Nos divertiremos. Para siempre…

—Alejaos de mí, demonios —espetó el muchacho, procurando que la voz no le temblase.

Las sonrisas de los dos niños se apagaron. Se miraron mutuamente.

—Creo que no quiere jugar… —dijo la pequeña, con tono triste.

—Sí que lo hará, hermanita —la animó el muchacho. Miró de nuevo al peli-negro, recuperando esa sonrisa lobuna, mostrando sus afilados dientes—. Y lo hará durante la eternidad.

El peli-negro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin entender a lo que se refería.

**. . . . . .**

—¡Dave, responde! —gritó Jordán, aporreando la puerta.

—¡Sacadlo de ahí, malditos mocosos! —espetó Bryce.

Así llevaban un buen rato entre los cuatro, desgarrándose la voz y sin parar de darle fuertes golpes a la puerta que no se abría, intentando que algo o alguien diera señales de vida en el interior de la habitación. La desesperación podía con ellos, no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro, pero estaba claro que nada bueno podía ser. La linterna había quedado a los pies de los muchachos.

Xavier dejó de darle golpes a la puerta; había visto algo por el rabillo del ojo. Algo moviéndose, en la oscuridad. Se giró hacia el extremo izquierdo del pasillo, que parecían las fauces de un lobo invitándolo a la perpetua oscuridad. No sabía qué era, pero allí había algo. Y lo sentía. Cada vez más cerca, reptando por las paredes y por el techo, observándolos amenazadoramente. Sentía la fuerza que desprendía, sentía el terror que emanaba, fundiéndose en el cuerpo del mismo pelirrojo.

Y entonces lo vio. Un destello carmesí, desde la unión entre la pared el techo, como un par de ojos diabólicos.

—Chicos —llamó—. Creo que nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

Los tres dejaron de aporrar la puerta y de gritar, y se volvieron hacia Xavier. Siguieron su mirada, y se encontraron con aquellos dos ojos rojos.

—¡¿Qué mierdas es eso? —inquirió Claude.

**. . . . . .**

—El patio de mi casa es particular, cuando llueve se moja como los demás —canturreaban los dos niños.

Los pequeños estaban agarrados de las manos entre ellos dos y la muñeca de trapo, formando un círculo alrededor de Dave y girando lentamente, al compás de la lenta letra de la canción. El peli-negro no era capaz de ver nada que no fuera oscuridad, como si estuviera ciego, y no conseguía moverse de su sitio, como si estuviese apresado entre cuatro pared invisibles, y cada vez que quería apoyar el pie izquierdo en el suelo, sentía cómo se le quemaba. Empezaba a agobiarse y a estar agotado.

—¡Agáchate! —exclamaron los niños, mientras encogían las piernas y volvían a alzarse, sin soltar las vamos—. ¡Y vuélvete a agachar! —Repitieron el proceso—. Que los agachaditos no saben bailar. ¡Hache, I, Jota, Ka, Ele, Eme, Ene, A! Que si tú no me quieres…

Y así siguieron con la canción infantil, siguiendo al dedillo las reglas del juego, sin soltarse las manos ni una sola vez. Dave, por su parte, no único que podía hacer era gritarles que lo dejasen salir de allí, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Entre la canción que cantaban tan lenta y monótonamente los niños, y el agobio que sufría, creía que empezaba a volverse loco.

—¡Estirad! ¡Estirad!

Los miembros superiores de los niños y de la muñeca se alargaron, desproporcionándolos, haciendo así el círculo más grande. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dave consiguió apoyar el pie izquierdo sin quemarse y ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La visión de los dos niños con los brazos tan largos y desproporcionados le provocó un asco y un horror infinito. El niño, que era quien se encontraba delante de él en aquellos instantes, volvió a dedicarle aquella sonrisa escalofriante.

—¡Que el demonio va a pasar! —terminaron de cantar.

Dave sintió temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Agachó la vista, asustado. Las tabletas de madera que lo formaban se iban desprendiendo con rapidez a su alrededor, dejando ver unas incandescentes y grandes llamas abrasadoras en mitad de una inmensa oscuridad. De entre ellas surgió una gran sombra amorfa, ascendiendo a velocidad vertiginosa hacia el muchacho. Reptó cual serpiente por las piernas del chico, cuya piel se había vuelto del color del papel, enroscándose alrededor de éstas e impidiendo que se moviese. Como si fuese una cuerda, hizo lo mismo con la mitad superior de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde frenó y lo observó, cara a cara.

La sombra había adquirido un rostro, un rostro muy conocido para el muchacho, únicamente cambiando algunos detalles. Sus ojos se habían vuelto del color de la sangre, destilando un gran odio y unas ganas de venganza infinitas, y esa sonrisa afilada, como un cazador que mira hambriento a su presa, queriéndole hacer sufrir, alargando unos eternos segundos más el final.

Ese rostro era el suyo propio, su copia, su reflejo.

En cuanto aquella sombra se movió unos milímetros, y ante las "angelicales" risas de los dos niños observadores de la escena, Dave cerró los ojos con fuerza a causa de un acto reflejo… para no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós, Dave. Te echaremos de menos. (?)<br>**Como sea 8D ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches/_loquesea_! :D  
>¡<span>Muchísimas<span> gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis! Es en serio, me alegra saber que os va gustando :D  
>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció este capítulo?<br>No sé cómo os lo habréis imaginado vosotros, pero la parte en la que salen los niños... en mi mente se veía taaaaan genial~ Espero haberla sabido plasmar con éxito _*dedos cruzados*_

Perdón si tardo en subir el siguiente. Tengo decidido cómo quiero que acabe y lo que pase, pero no sé enlazar bien las ideas, y al releerlo me quedo como "¿Qué mierda es esta? ¡MUERE! _*Borrar*_"**  
>Así que, I'm so sorry, dear people!<strong>

Bueno,** ¡nos leemos~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Este grupillo<strong> _maltratado_ de cinco adolescentes no me pertenece, son de **Level-5**; _estoy segura de que si_  
><em>se enteran de lo que he hecho con ellos (Y lo que voy a hacer...) me denuncian por maltrato <span>¿¡personajil!<span>..._


	6. V Tú eliges

_**C**__apítulo __**V**__: Tú eliges_

Los muchachos observaron aquellos dos ojos acercarse cada vez más lentamente, pero sin descanso. Aquella criatura reptaba por las paredes y el techo, pero siempre en el lado contrario a donde estaba el grupo de amigos, que la observaban temerosos. No entendían qué era eso, pero una cosa tenían muy clara: Sus intenciones no eran precisamente buenas. Por cada centímetro que aquél ser avanzaba, ellos retrasaban instintiva e inconscientemente un paso.

«_La luz es una de las fuerzas más poderosas._»

Aquellas palabras llegaron a la mente del peli-plata como un golpe seco.

«_Y la oscuridad su contrario…_»

También recordó lo que había ocurrido cuando alumbró al niño con la linterna. ¿Surtiría el mismo efecto con _eso_?

Sus ojos de color zafiro buscaron inmediatamente el aparato. Seguía en el suelo, enfrente de la puerta en donde estaba encerrado Dave con aquellos dos pequeños monstruos; y para su desgracia, aquella sombra de ojos carmesís brillantes estaba más cerca de la linterna que ellos. Pero no le quedaba más remedio, ¿no? Ahora o nunca. Cuanto más se atrasasen, más difícilmente se atrevería a cogerla. Y no perdía nada por probar.

«Quizá la cabeza», pensó negativamente.

De cualquier modo, y ante las exclamaciones —Tipo «¿Pero qué haces?»— de sus compañeros, se lanzó casi de cabeza para agarrar el aparato. Se sentó de rodillas a su lado, intentando fusionarse con la puerta para estar lo más lejos posibles de aquella amenazadora cosa. Agarró la linterna con manos temblorosas y alumbró al ser, dejando ver su aspecto.

Era simple oscuridad, una masa negra como la noche sin forma definida, en la que sólo se dejaban distinguir sus brillantes ojos, que destilaban odio a todo aquél que lo mirase.

La sombra soltó un agudo alarido de dolor, y tal como había llegado, se dirigió al final del pasillo reptando a gran velocidad cual lagartija cobarde, dejando a los cuatro chicos con el corazón en un puño, las respiraciones agitadas y totalmente desconcertados por la reacción. Por varios minutos, en aquel pasillo reinó un incómodo silencio, en el que cada uno intentaba ordenar lo sucedido por su parte.

—Eso… ha sido raro —comentó Jordan.

—¿Sólo raro? —inquirió Claude.

Antes de que pudiesen empezar otro mini-discusión, escucharon a Bryce quejarse, seguido de un golpe seco contra el suelo. La puerta se había abierto inesperadamente, haciendo caer al peli-plata con fuerza contra el suelo, dándose con la cabeza contra los tablones de madera y la misma puerta. La linterna, al intentar agarrarse al marco, se le desprendió de las manos y se alejó rodando.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita puerta!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Xavier, acercándose al caído.

Él se reincorporó demasiado rápido, mientras se frotaba allí donde había recibido el golpe. Por un momento perdió el suelo bajo su cuerpo. Los otros dos muchachos también se acercaron a ver qué había ocurrido y cómo estaba su amigo.

—He estado mejor —respondió.

—Chicos… —llamó Jordan, atrayendo la atención de los tres. El peli-verde miraba con un brillo de terror el interior del que fue en su momento el dormitorio de los dos niños de la casa—. ¿Y-y Dave?

El trío de muchachos se volvió hacia la desolada habitación. Estaba tal y como antes, cuando llegaron: Como si por allí no hubiese pasado nadie en años. Como si jamás hubiesen entrado y lo que fuera que hubiesen visto salir de debajo de las camas nunca hubiese ocurrido. Y, por supuesto, no había rastro del muchacho peli-negro; parecía haberse evaporado en el aire.

El cuarteto estaba desconcertado. Desconcertado, asustado y con los nervios a flor de piel. Era tal la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Por sus cabezas sólo pasaba un único pensamiento compartido: ¿Dónde estaba su amigo?

Un gran estruendo provocado por algo que se golpeaba con fuerza contra el suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos hizo saltar sus alarmas. Ni Jordan ni Claude pudieron reprimir el grito, y ninguno de los cuatro pudo evitar el saltito que pegaron en el sitio. Sus latidos se aceleraron, una sensación de intranquilidad les recorrió las venas. El ruido provenía de un nivel inferior de donde se encontraban.

Se acercaron con rapidez hacia la barandilla de las escaleras. Mientras sus pies se movían, no podían evitar pensar en cualquier escena horrorosa con la que se pudieran encontrar. La mayoría tenían que ver con aquella sombra, y con la misteriosa desaparición de Dave. ¿Y si…? No, se decían, no podían pensar tan negativamente, o si no acabarían aún más aterrorizados.

Se apoyaron sobre la barandilla para ver la linterna en el descansillo de las escaleras, con varias de sus piezas rotas o desprendidas, el cristal hecho añicos y la bombilla fallando, parpadeando incesantemente. Suspiraron de alivio, y también algo avergonzados; sólo era una estúpida linterna…

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Xavier, acordándose.

Echó a correr escaleras abajo como si de ello dependiese su vida. Instantáneamente los otros tres muchachos cayeron en la cuenta: No podían prescindir de esa estúpida linterna. Por salvar su pellejo, más que nada. Jordan lo siguió, veloz como un rayo, mientras que los otros dos chiquillos se quedaban observando cómo el pelirrojo le asestaba pequeños —Y no tan pequeños— golpes al aparato para que marchase de una vez. Nada más llegar, el peli-verde ayudó a su amigo a intentar hacerla funcionar.

—Claude —llamó con su normal tono monótono el peli-plateado. El oji-ambarino apartó la vista para posarla en su compañero, que seguía mirando cómo sus dos amigos intentaban reconstruir la linterna contrarreloj. Se apartó lentamente de la barandilla, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, sólo de recordar lo anterior—, has gritado como una chica.

Dicho esto, con tranquilidad, bajó las escaleras para reunirse con los dos muchachos y ayudar en la reconstrucción del aparato. El pelirrojo tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que el oji-zafiro le acababa de llamar. Se asomó aún más por la barandilla.

—¡Bryce! ¡Vuelve a repetírmelo si te atreves!

El mencionado seguía bajando las escaleras, ignorando las palabras de su amigo. Claude volvió a llamarle, pero al tercer intento, su voz se apagó por voluntad propia. Una brisa procedente del final del oscuro pasillo jugó con sus cabellos fogosos, calándole los huesos; y con ella, llegó un susurro lejano, apenas audible, de una mujer adulta de voz ligeramente ronca…

—_Claude…_

El muchacho se giró sobre sus talones, contemplando el final del pasillo. Escuchó el chirriar de una puerta abriéndose lentamente, invitándole a entrar; con su apertura, una nueva brisa como un suspiro helador chocó contra su rostro. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, sus pies ya se movían hacia el final del pasillo, directos a aquella habitación. Podía ver perfectamente cómo algo se movía en la oscuridad; ¿o era la misma oscuridad la que se movía?

**. . . . . .**

Entre los tres muchachos habían recogido todas las piezas desprendidas de la linterna que habían encontrado a oscuras en el descansillo de la escalera. La habían reconstruido por medio de pequeñas discusiones y quejas, pero finalmente estaba casi entera, aunque ya no había cristal, pero eso no les importó mucho. Sólo había un pequeño, pero muy posiblemente importante problema: La bombilla seguía parpadeando de vez en cuando, y la potencia de la luz no era tan alta como antes.

—No fastidies… —masculló Bryce, con la linterna entre sus manos—. ¿Nos vamos a quedar sin pilas? ¿Justo ahora?

—Eso parece —respondió el pelirrojo. Alzó la vista para clavarla en sus dos amigos; una mirada seria, intentando ocultar la intranquilidad que recorría sus venas—. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora, entonces? No creo que deba quedar mucho tiempo para que la noche finalice, pero tampoco estoy demasiado seguro, y no tenemos más linternas o pilas y no podemos prescindir de la luz.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué responder, mirándose entre ellos. No podrían encontrar nada para hacer funcionar decentemente a la linterna —Sobre todo después del gran golpe que se había dado— en una casa con más años que Matusalén. Entonces, (irónicamente) la bombilla de Jordan se encendió; mostró una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

—¿Y si usamos fuego?

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron al unisón, sin entenderle.

—Podríamos usar verlas; al fin y al cabo eso es lo que usaban antes para iluminar la mansión, y ya hemos visto un montón repartidas por las habitaciones. Quizá haya algún encendedor o algunas cerillas o algo para poder prender fuego en las velas.

—Entonces ¿a qué esperamos para ponernos a buscar? —preguntó el peli-plateado.

Los tres se levantaron, rompiendo el pequeño círculo que habían formado para reconstruir la linterna.

Tenían muy claro que tenían que encontrar a Dave —Manteniendo así sus esperanzas de que aquellos dos pequeños monstruos no hubiesen acabado con el peli-negro—. Y tenían muy claro que, después de encontrar a su amigo, saldrían de aquella casa por patas, intentando que nada ni nadie volviese a asustarlos al punto de sentir que les iba a dar un infarto. Pero también sabían perfectamente que para poder cumplir todo lo anterior, necesitaban luz. Así que cuanto antes encontrasen más fuentes de luz, antes podrían encontrar a Dave, y antes podrían salir de allí y olvidarlo todo…

Dándole la espalda al retrato, decidieron buscar en el salón y después en la cocina, ignorando lo que en él sucedía —Otra vez. Bajaron las escaleras en pelotón, mirando atentamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, preparándose para mover la linterna en la dirección que fuese necesaria; no querían tenérselas que ver con aquellos dos pequeños demonios o con aquella sombra de nuevo.

Buscaron por los cajones de los armaritos del salón, con un ojo en el interior del polvoriento mueble y otro en sus espaldas, precavidos. Lo que les habría costado cinco minutos les llevó un largo tiempo por eso, pero tampoco es que estuvieran muy pendientes del tiempo que invertían en lo que hacían. Finalizada la fallida búsqueda, se dirigieron a la cocina.

Les costó abrir la puerta, y cuando lo consiguieron, una ola de polvo los envolvió por completo. Sus toses resonaron en toda la casa. Cuando por fin pudieron abrir los ojos por completo, observaron atentamente el interior, muy desconfiados.

Aquella habitación parecía más abandonada que ninguna otra que hubieran visto hasta entonces. El polvo acumulado era notoriamente mayor, otorgándole casi el mismo tono apagado a todo lo que en ella había. Todo estaba perfectamente recogido en su sitio: cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas colgaban de las paredes, agarrados a un pequeño estante con gachos, ordenados según su tamaño y tipo; la vajilla estaba recogida en la alacena, y era de difícil visión debido al polvo acumulado en el cristal del mueble; las ollas y demás cacharros de cocina estaban bien guardados en los armarios. A través de la ventana del fondo se colaba la tenue luz blanquecina de la Luna, limitada por las grisáceas cortinas que impedían ver el exterior de la mansión.

—Parece como si nunca hubiese sido usada —comentó Jordan.

—Ni si quiera cuando la familia todavía vivía —agregó el pelirrojo.

—Busquemos el dichoso encendedor o lo que sea y salgamos —ordenó Bryce, mirando detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación, cada esquina de los muebles—. No creo que sea muy buena idea quedarse en la cocina con esas cosas acechando.

Los otros dos sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería, así que sin rechistar obedecieron al instante. Abrieron y cerraron cajones y armarios, removieron las vajillas con cuidado de que nada se cayese, inclusive miraron debajo de los muebles, sabiendo que la probabilidad de encontrar algo ahí era casi nula… y no encontraron nada. Y eso no les entraba en las cabezas. ¿Cómo no podía haber nada para encender fuego en una cocina, por muy vieja que fuese? ¿Es que nunca calentaron ninguna comida en aquella casa?

El peli-plata se volvió hacia los dos chiquillos, dándose por vencido: No había ni rastro de lo que buscaban. Se sentó en la encimera, con cuidado y asegurándose de que no se caería bajo su peso. Comenzó a abanicarse con la mano libre, mientras esperaba que el resto terminasen de buscar; tenía la frente perlada a causa del sudor, y sus plateados cabellos se adherían a su piel por el mismo culpable.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie de nuevo, sacudiéndose el pantalón manchado de polvo.

—Aquí tampoco hay n…

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió al muchacho. Las alarmas del grupo de tres saltaron, haciéndoles dar un brinco. Sus miradas iban de un lado a otro, buscando al responsable de aquél chillido con ojos y oídos. Finalmente acordaron que el origen provenía de encima de sus cabezas, en el segundo piso. Les costó reaccionar, les costó adivinar de quién se trataba. Los labios de los tres se movieron de forma cronometrada para gritar su nombre:

—Claude.

**. . . . . .**

Sus pies se habían movido solos, como atraídos por aquella voz. Apenas recordaba haber estado consciente mientras avanzaba lentamente a través del pasillo, hasta llegar a aquellas cuatro paredes; como fuera, allí se encontraba él. Era un amplio dormitorio, que seguramente daba ésta sensación por el gran vacío a causa de la falta de muebles: Apenas disponía de una cama doble, con las cortinas corridas; una mesilla de noche a cada lado muy pequeña de madera; una cómoda; un tocador con su sillita y otra silla, más grande y alta, cercana a la cama. Extrañamente no había lámpara alguna, ni velas ni nada; la poca luz que iluminaba el dormitorio era el tenue filo que llegaba a través de la ventana, superando el polvo y las finas cortinas, y otra poca luz a través de la puerta.

Vale, ¿y ahora qué rayos hacía allí?, se dijo, parándose a pensar qué lo había atraído hasta allí.

Entonces recordó la voz. Girándose sobre sí mismo, buscó el origen por cada rincón de la habitación, pero sólo encontraba un vacío inquietante. No podía ser. ¿Acaso empezaba a volverse loco, hasta el punto de escuchar voces que sólo existían en su cabeza? Quiso pensar que no. Lo último que necesitaba en aquellas condiciones era saber que había perdido la cordura.

—_Claude…_

Se giró bruscamente sobre sí mismo, pero no encontraba nada. Se llevó la mano a la oreja izquierda por instinto; ¿se lo habría imaginado? Quizá estaba demasiado paranoico, después de todo hacía pocos minutos el retrato había cambiado radicalmente y su amigo había desaparecido. Seguramente se habría imaginado aquellos susurros, y la respiración que había creído sentir chocar contra su oreja habría sido una pequeña corriente de aire, de esas que parecían estar a la orden del día en aquella casa.

—Claude.

Volvió a girarse bruscamente, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza contra las costillas. Aquello no podía habérselo imaginado. Ya no se trataba de un ligero susurro, ahora había escuchado a esa extraña e ¿invisible?, mujer decir su nombre, claro y alto. Pero seguía sin encontrarla. Aquella situación no tenía sentido, se cogiese por donde se cogiese. Recorrió la habitación una vez más con la mirada, y otra, y otra vez más, llegando incluso a marearse. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra…

Hasta que por fin vio que algo cambiaba en la habitación.

Las cortinas. Las cortinas de la cama se habían descorrido ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para ver un bulto bajo las sábanas, como si se tratasen de las piernas de una persona.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó un par de veces antes de hacer nada, mirando fija y desconfiadamente las miembros inferiores de quienquiera que estuviese allí tumbado. ¿Podría fiarse de que no fueran otra vez aquellos dos mocosos paranormales o aquella sombra amorfa de ojos color sangre? Rápidamente sus conclusiones le hicieron cambiar de idea. No podían ser los niñitos aquellos, pues las piernas parecían lo suficientemente largas como para ser de una persona adulta. La sombra tampoco podía ser, porque era eso… una sombra. Una sombra no abulta, no tiene espacio que ocupar, al fin y al cabo era simple e inmaterial oscuridad que no se podía tocar… ¿verdad?

No estaba muy seguro de haber dado en el clavo.

De cualquier modo se acercó lentamente, con pasos dubitativos. ¿Y si se trataba de alguna mujer que había corrido la misma —mala— suerte de haberse perdido en el bosque y haber entrado en la casa a buscando refugiarse, ignorando todo lo que allí pasaba? Si seguía allí significaba que había encontrado algún modo de defenderse; quizá traía otra linterna o algo. Estando en las condiciones que estaban, cualquier ayuda era bien recibida, y lo mejor era mantenerse todos juntos…

Agarró el extremo de la cortina, dispuesto a apartarla.

Espera, se dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

Inmediatamente apartó la mano, retrocediendo torpemente, casi tropezándose consigo mismo.

—Tu estupidez algún día será tu perdición.

Las cortinas se descorrieron de un brusco tirón al final de aquella frase.

Instintivamente Claude cerró los ojos con fuerza, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, como si así evitase que lo que fuera que hubiese estado descansando allí lo atacase, o Dios sabe qué le pudiese hacer. El corazón se le aceleró hasta casi lo imposible; apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, a la espera de que algo sucediese.

Pero ese algo nunca llegaba.

En parte impaciente y en parte aterrado, decidió abrir de nuevo los ojos, calmándose.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada. Simplemente una cama visible con la desaparición de las cortinas; estaba perfectamente hecha, con las sábanas bien estiradas, y cada esquina de la ropa de cama coincidiendo meticulosamente con su lugar. Pero nada más. Simplemente eso.

El pelirrojo parpadeó repetidas veces, como esperando que al abrir los ojos de nuevo encontrase allí a la mujer.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —susurró para sí mismo.

Sin creerse lo que había ocurrido, avanzó hacia la cama nuevamente, apoyando las palmas en la superficie de ésta. No, no había nadie escondido debajo de las sábanas. Todavía anonadado y desconfiado, se agachó, alejándose algunos centímetros, y levantó la ropa de la cama. No, tampoco saldría ningún monstruito con apariencia de niño de debajo del mueble.

Soltando un suspiro, se dejó caer sentado en el borde de la cama, llevándose las manos a la frente y apartando sus mechones de cabello.

Mientras pensaba en que cuando saliesen de aquella extraña tendría que darse alguna vuelta por el manicomio, algo se movió bajo las sábanas a su alrededor, abultándolas hasta adquirir nuevamente la silueta de una persona adulta tumbada, resguardada bajo la fina ropa de cama; la lentitud y la suavidad con la que las sábanas tomaban forma pasó lo suficientemente desapercibido como para que el pelirrojo no se diese ni cuenta.

Todo aquello debía de ser alguna broma, algún mal sueño que parecía de verdad, intentaba convencerse, sin éxito alguno. Todo aquello era tan surrealista que no se lo podía ni quería creer.

—Claude… —susurraron en su oreja derecha.

El pelirrojo dio tal respingo que casi se cayó de la cama. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde sus ojos se encontraron con el espejo del tocador. Entre el polvo acumulado sobre su superficie consiguió verse a sí mismo, encima de la cama… con una mujer de avanzada edad a su espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro derecho, con una afilada sonrisa.

La anciana del cuadro.

Apenas le dio tiempo de asumir la imagen del espejo cuando éste se resquebrajó en mil pedazos, al mismo tiempo que la mujer cambiaba de imagen, hasta convertirse en la sombra de ojos color sangre. Sus miembros se movían libremente al no tener huesos que limitasen su movilidad, como si se tratasen de culebras; su cuello se estiró varios centímetros, su sonrisa lobuna adquirió una tonalidad carmesí brillante, siendo así, junto con los ojos, lo único que podía distinguirse en aquél ser cambiante.

El muchacho sólo tuvo tiempo de gritar, antes de ser envuelto por la criatura.

**. . . . . .**

El joven pelirrojo abrió los ojos, viéndose envuelto en una fría oscuridad. No encontraba e suelo bajo sus pies, pero se mantenía en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, como si la gravedad no le afectase. Estaba casi helado, su chaquetilla de manga corta ahora no le parecía tan calentita como de costumbre, y se arrepentía de no llevar nada que abrigase más. Sentía un extraño vacío en su interior que no entendía; tampoco sabía dónde estaba, o cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tenía unas pequeñas lagunas en su cabeza.

—¿D-dónde estoy? —preguntó—. ¿Bryce? ¿Xavier? ¿Jordan? ¿Dave? ¿Hay alguien a…?

—Decide, muchacho —habló aquella anciana de nuevo; aquellas palabras parecían provenir de todos lados. Con su voz lo recordó todo. Recordó la mansión, la desaparición de Dave, la sombra… todo—; pero recuerda que todo tiene su precio… ¿Seguir caminando por La Tierra o morir?

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Buenos díastardes/noches/loquesea a todos! :D  
><strong>Punto primero<strong>: Muchísimas gracias por leer, por los reviews y por los favoritos *_* Me siento tan feliz *o* Y mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación, aunque ya os avisase. Es que... _It's summer time_!, y no tengo mucho tiempo libre para ponerme a escribir/leer u_u" _I'm so sooooorrry_ D:  
><strong>Punto segundo<strong>: Ya sé, ya sé. Este capítulo no da miedo, pero tampoco pretendía que lo diese. Me explico: Toda historia de terror que se precie (o que intente serlo) necesita su historia, ¿no es cierto? ¡Pues esta también! No es cuestión de poner cosas de miedo sin tón ni són. Os prometo que todo lo que he escrito tiene su motivo 8D De cualquier modo ya dije que esto no es lo mío 8-)  
><strong>Punto tercero<strong>: De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, e intentaré subir el próximo antes. Yo también odio que tarden en subir las continuaciones, no quiero ser mala persona u_u"  
><strong>Punto cuarto<strong>: Aún con todo, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Mis <strong>cuatro<strong> cobayas humanas (?) no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Level-5**;  
><em>el día que me pertenezcan es porque me habrán salido alas de ángel y estaré volando por los cielos<br>(y como estoy más cerca de las alas de demonio, pues... 8D)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>U<strong>n minuto de silencio por las víctimas de **N**oruega._


	7. VI Puerta al Infierno

_**C**__apítulo __**VI**__: __**P**__uerta al __**I**__nfierno_

—¡El cuadro! —exclamó Bryce, a la cabeza del grupo de muchachos, deteniéndose de nuevo en el descansillo de las escaleras unos instantes—. ¡Ha vuelto a cambiar!

Los otros dos chiquillos no tardaron en llegar a su altura; ellos se habían perdido el primer cambio, así que la impresión para ellos era más fuerte. Ahora sí que había cambiado radicalmente: El lugar donde había sido retratada la familia estaba a oscuras, tan sólo iluminado por las velas con las que se había rodeado la madre, acurrucada contra la pared y sosteniendo entre sus manos un Rosario, pegándolo contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese en medio de un rezo.

Los tres muchachos parpadearon, sin saber qué decir ante la imagen.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —inquirió el albino.

—¿A ti te parece una broma? —replicó el peli-verde.

—¡Parad ya! —interrumpió Xavier—. ¡Tenemos que ir a por Claude!

El trío subió corriendo las escaleras, sin preocuparse por si la estructura pudiera ceder bajo sus pies; simplemente avanzaban tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. Una vez en el pasillo del piso superior, ninguno supo hacia dónde ir. Desde la cocina era muy fácil orientarse porque lo habían oído gritar, pero desde allí, sin ningún ruido que delatase la posición del pelirrojo, era imposible saber a dónde ir. Se adelantaron hasta la primera habitación —Ignorando la habitación de los niños, pues imaginaban que su amigo tendría la suficiente mentalidad como para no volver a entrar allí— y abrieron la puerta, pero no había nadie. Era otra habitación _aparentemente_ vacía.

De cualquier modo decidieron entrar y comprobarlo más de cerca. Sus pasos no eran ni de lejos firmes, pues a esas alturas temían que les saliese cualquier ser del Infierno de entre los tablones del suelo; tampoco era una idea tan extraña, después de todo. Bryce una vez más iba a la cabeza, recorriendo el amplio dormitorio con la linterna. Le siguió Jordan, y por último fue a entrar Xavier.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó el peli-verde, girándose hacia sus espaldas de golpe, quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo. Él y el albino le prestaron atención casi de inmediato—. Creo… creo que venía del pasillo. Ha sido una especie de pasos, pasos apresurados, y unos arañazos contra la madera… o eso creo. No estoy muy seguro.

Esta vez no iban a ignorar al peli-verde. Ya habían aprendido la lección.

Ese extraño ruido volvió a sonar, más cerca y más sonoro; los tres pudieron escucharlo.

Aún a sabiendas de que no era la mejor opción, seguían con la pequeña esperanza de que se tratase de Dave o de Claude, así que decidieron echar un vistazo, aunque no muy seguros. Xavier salió al pasillo un par de pasos, Jordan se quedó en el marco de la puerta y Bryce sólo pudo asomar la cabeza, acompañada de la linterna.

Una ancha sonrisa se formó en los rostros de los tres, a la par que soltaban un largo suspiro de alivio; relajaron los músculos, bajaron la guardia. Aquellos ruidos los había provocado su amigo desaparecido pelirrojo, que se encontraba al final del pasillo, de pie, quietecito, algo cabizbajo. Era una gran noticia: ¡Claude estaba vivo! Y si él estaba vivo, era posible que Dave también o estuviera. ¡Al Diablo con las velas! Sólo tenían que enganchar al oji-ambarino por los brazos, buscar rápidamente al peli-negro y salir de allí por patas. Por primera vez en toda la noche, la esperanza invadía sus cuerpos, y parecía iluminar toda aquella oscura y maldita mansión.

—¡Claude, qué alegría ver…!

La frase quedó en el aire, inconclusa, al igual que sus ganas de correr hacia él y darle una buena colleja por haberlos asustado de ese modo, casi al borde del ataque. El cuerpo del pelirrojo daba ligeros temblores, y de su boca salían pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos, que no fueron capaces de escuchar hasta que no estuvieron en total silencio. Su rostro seguía oculto, pero ligeras gotas cristalizadas brillaban con la luz de la linterna, que apuntaba hacia el suelo.

Las caras del trío eran un cuadro de preocupación y extrañeza. ¿Desde cuándo Claude sabía lo que eran las lágrimas? La última vez que recordaban haberlo visto llorar estaban todavía en los primeros curso de primaria, y eso con suerte.

—Lo siento… —sollozó, con voz quebrada—. Y-yo no quería… Ni si quiera sabía que esto iba a pasar… Soy un auténtico idiota… Perdonadme, por favor…

—¿D-de qué estás hablando, Claude? —preguntó Xavier.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —quiso saber el peli-verde.

Alzó la cabeza con lentitud, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, impidiendo que el resto de las lágrimas bajasen rodando por sus mejillas, siguiendo el camino ya surcado. A la tenue luz que lo iluminaba, los muchachos no apreciaron ningún cambio; sus incoherentes ideas de que se había herido y que por eso lloraba se fueron al garete. Abrió los ojos, mientras volvía a murmurar otra disculpa con voz quebrada.

A los tres muchachos se les cortó la respiración. Sus ojos habían perdido su tonalidad, estaban totalmente negros, como la más fría y oscura noche, totalmente vacíos. Su color ambarino había desaparecido, y el blanco era inexistente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto como los de los dos niños. Quisieron pensar que eran alucinaciones; le hicieron una señal al peli-plateado para que lo alumbrase con la linterna y comprobar si estaban equivocados o no. Bryce alzó el aparato, y en cuanto la luz tocó mínimamente su cuerpo, el pelirrojo se echó bruscamente hacia atrás.

Entonces lo comprendieron. No estaban en absoluto equivocados.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho, Claude? —preguntó el peli-plateado, anonadado, bajando la linterna de nuevo.

—Lo sé, fue una estupidez. Pero, os prometo que yo no sabía que se referían a… ¡esto!

«_— […] ¿Seguir caminando por La Tierra o morir? —preguntó la anciana._

_El joven se quedó sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Le estaban ofreciendo elegir entre vivir o morir? ¿Iba en serio? Era una de las preguntas más estúpidas e incoherentes que había escuchado hasta la fecha. ¿Quién elegiría morir, sobre todo teniendo una larga vida por delante como era su caso? La elección era clara, por supuesto._

_Sin embargo se negó a responder._

_Algo le decía que esa pregunta era una pregunta trampa; quizá su sexto sentido, si es que tenía de eso. ¿Le iban a dejar elegir en eso, cuando llevaban toda la noche tras ellos queriendo acabar con sus vidas? ¿Le iban a dar la oportunidad de vivir sólo que responder a esa simple pregunta? Algo no cuadraba, y hasta él lo sabía. No, no podía ser todo tan fácil. No después de toda la aventura de aquella noche._

_Carecía de sentido._

—_Qué estúpido eres, Beacons… —comentó la anciana, resonando en todo el lugar—. Pero ya has tomado tu elección. No hay marcha atrás. Disfruta de tu decisión… que te perseguirá eternamente._

—_¡¿Qué? ¡Y-yo no…!_

_Pudo distinguir cómo la oscuridad de su alrededor se removía. Algo salió de ella, como tentáculos helados, que rodearon su cuerpo cual serpientes enroscadas a una rama, y lo presionaron con fuerza, hasta hacerle dificultosa la tarea de hablar, e incluso respirar…_»

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir, ignorando que el tiempo seguía pasando. Ahora tenían la certeza de que su amigo estaba muerto y no había marcha atrás, y posiblemente Dave habría corrido la misma suerte, de una forma o de otra. Y no sólo era que el corazón de Claude hubiese dejado de latir, sino que también estaba el hecho de que, aunque hubiese sido sin quererlo, se había unido a sus asesinos. ¿Significaba eso que ahora él también querría matarlos? ¿Podrían seguir fiándose de él en aquellas condiciones? Ese pensamiento no les gustaba nada; no querían pensar que su amigo pudiese acabar con ellos, pero… era difícil no pensar lo contrario.

—Os prometo que no os haré n…

Se interrumpió a sí mismo; los tres jóvenes lo miraron alterados.

El pelirrojo se inclinaba sobre sí mismo, encogiéndose y abrazando su cuerpo, el cual se retorcía de dolor; apretaba la mandíbula para que ningún chillido saliese de entre sus labios. Sabía por qué ocurría eso: Ne debía desobedecer las órdenes de quien le había permitido seguir andando por La Tierra, aunque fuese encerrado en una casona antiquísima y maldita. Pero él no tenía intenciones de matar a sus amigos, y no lo haría, aunque eso supusiese que lo que quedaba de él en el planeta se rompiese por el dolor.

—¡Claude!

El ex-capitán del Prominence pudo sentirlos, ya se acercaban. Por el pasillo contrario, emergiendo de las sombras. Luchó contra el dolor lo justo para poder alzar la cabeza. Ante él sus amigos todavía dudaban en si acercarse a él y ayudarlo o no, pero la preocupación se reflejaba en sus rostros; a sus espaldas la oscuridad comenzaba a tomar nuevamente forma, acercándose hacia ellos. Los ojos carmesís volvieron a abrirse, flotando en el aire, brillando entre tanta oscuridad.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Ante los ojos de los tres muchachos, el cuerpo de Claude se evaporó en el aire, convirtiéndose en una masa oscura, que se movió con rapidez y agilidad hacia ellos; sus primeros actos reflejos fueron girarse hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sintieron el frío "cuerpo" de su amigo pasar por su lado. Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron unos gruñidos, gruñidos guturales de dolor… pero no de su amigo.

Se giraron con brusquedad, encontrándose con la criatura de ojos rojos batallando contra "algo", que dieron por entendido que se trataba de Claude; sin embargo la lucha no duró mucho, y aquél Monstruo salió vencedor. No entendían cómo lo sabían, si no habían comprendido nada de lo sucedido, pero era así. Su amigo había perdido, posiblemente para siempre.

La criatura se giró hacia ellos con renovadas energías. Xavier fue el primero en reaccionar mientras veía cómo aquella cosa se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, reptando por las paredes y por el techo, arañando la madera a su paso: Empujó a sus dos amigos al interior de la habitación de nuevo, y cuando fue a entrar él, la puerta se cerró con brusquedad, dejándolo en el pasillo. Encaró al Monstruo, que en apenas un par de segundos estaba frente a frente con él.

Vio sus ojos carmesís muy de cerca, que por unos instantes lo cegaron. Sintió su frío aliento chocar contra su rostro, que no sólo provenía de su rostro, sino también del resto de su "cuerpo", haciéndolo estremecer con el cambio de temperatura tan brusco. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba frente a frente con La Muerte, y no creía poder salvarse de aquello. Los fríos tentáculos de aquella cosa comenzaron a rodearlo; apenas con su roce, Xavier sintió que le arrebataban dolorosamente algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Mientras luchaba por no gritar, sintió que aquella criatura se alejaba de él entre gruñidos de dolor; antes de poder actuar, su cuerpo fue arrastrado a gran velocidad hacia atrás. Cuando dejó de moverse, vio cómo la puerta de la habitación en la que le habían metido se cerraba de un portazo. Las piernas le flaquearon; cayó al suelo, rendido. Se sentía vacío y sin fuerzas. Intentó recapacitar… ¿qué acababa de ocurrir?

—Bienvenido al único lugar seguro de la casa, joven Xavier —habló una mujer de voz reconciliadora y tranquila a sus espaldas.

**. . . . . .**

—¡Xavier! ¡XAVIER! —chillaron.

Repitieron el nombre de su amigo durante varios minutos, mientras aporreaban la puerta, desesperados por tener noticias de su amigo; sin embargo el pelirrojo no daba señales de vida. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada en el pasillo, como si estuviera vacío por completo. Y aquello los asustaba. ¿Y si Xavier hubiese corrido la misma mala suerte que Dave y Claude? ¿Significaba eso que sólo quedaban ellos dos vivos en toda la maldita —literalmente— casa?

Acabaron por darse por vencidos, agotados, con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora contra el pecho. Apoyaron la espalda contra la puerta mientras intentaban asimilar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, ahora que por fin parecían tener un tiempo para descansar y relajarse. Habían perdido a tres de sus mejores amigos, a tres chiquillos con los que habían crecido. Todos ellos estaban muertos. ¿Por qué les tenía que ocurrir eso a ellos? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer aquello?

El peli-verde se dejó resbalar contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado de cuclillas, con la espalda apoyada en el tablón de madera, mirando el suelo. El peli-plateado simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Todavía a esas alturas deseaban despertarse y ver que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

—¿De verdad están… están todos… muertos? —preguntó Jordan, en un hilo de voz.

Bryce no se atrevió ni a responder. No quería admitirlo.

«El que calla, otorga», pensó el moreno.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —habló varios minutos después el peli-plateado—. Sea como sea.

Ambos observaron detenidamente por primera vez a su alrededor.

Era un amplio dormitorio, que seguramente daba ésta sensación por el gran vacío a causa de la falta de muebles: Apenas disponía de una cama doble, con las sábanas algo deshechas, con las cortinas descorridas; una mesilla de noche a cada lado muy pequeña de madera; una cómoda; un tocador con un espejo roto cuyos pedazos de cristal reposaban encima del mueble y con su sillita, y otra silla, más grande y alta, cercana a la cama. Extrañamente no había lámpara alguna, ni velas ni nada; la poca luz que iluminaba el dormitorio era el tenue filo que llegaba a través de la ventana, superando el polvo y las finas cortinas.

Bryce avanzó con paso rápido y decidido en dirección a la ventana; el peli-verde entendió al instante que su plan era saltar a través de ella. Sin embargo, cuando apenas le quedaban unos pasos para llegar, el suelo cedió bajo su peso. Los tablones de madera se partieron en dos y la oscuridad que había debajo de la habitación casi lo engulle, pero él logró agarrarse a tiempo para no caer; sin embargo eso le costó caro: La linterna, su único medio para protegerse de aquellas criaturas, cayó por el agujero… mas nunca la escucharon estamparse contra el suelo. Aunque en ese momento, ninguno de los dos estaba precisamente pendiente del aparato.

—¡Bryce! —gritó Jordan, preocupado.

Se levantó corriendo y se acercó con rapidez hacia donde estaba su amigo. Lo ayudó a salir de allí con cuidado de que no se clavase ninguna esquina partida de los tablones de madera, y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, lejos del agujero. El rostro del peli-plateado estaba contraído en una expresión de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alterado Jordan—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—La pierna… —El moreno miró hacia sus extremidades inferiores y lo vio—. Creo que me he clavado un maldito tablón de esos… ¡Hmpf!

—Perdón —se disculpó al instante, apartando rápidamente la mano.

El peli-plateado tenía un feo y profundo corte en gemelo derecho, que le había desgarrado toda la tela del pantalón, a través de la cual fluía libremente la sangre, lenta pero incesantemente, empezando a formar un pequeño charquito a su alrededor. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Jordan fue terminar de rasgarle el pantalón marrón para usar el trozo de tela como un pañuelo, que ató alrededor de la pierna para detener la hemorragia lo mejor que supo. Bryce intentó apoyar la pierna, pero enseguida le falló.

—Ni lo intentes —advirtió el moreno—. Pero ¿qué rayos ha pasado? —inquirió, mirando por un momento el agujero a sus espaldas—. Ya sabíamos que la estructura no era de fiar, pero no entiendo por qué se ha caído ahora y así, tan de repente.

—No ha sido la estructura —respondió el oji-zafiro, incorporándose lo mejor que pudo—. Han sido esas cosas del Infierno. No van a permitir que nos marchemos de aquí… Pretenden dejarnos encerrados en esta maldita casa para acabar con nosotros, como han hecho con el resto.

El peli-verde abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras se le cortaba la respiración unos segundos.

—E-entonces… ¿no saldremos de aquí?

Bryce miró con el ceño fruncido la oscuridad que se veía a través del agujero abierto en el suelo y la ventana, turnando la mirada entre ambos elementos. No iban a poder salir por ella, como tenían planeado. No podrían salir por la puerta principal, como ya habían comprobado. No sabía por dónde rayos tendrían la más mínima oportunidad de salir de allí… pero lo harían. Lo harían, y saldrían vivos. Fuese como fuese, costase lo que costase.

—Sí que lo haremos —aseguró, con decisión, volviendo a mirar al peli-verde, que se sorprendió por sus palabras—. Y cuanto antes mejor, ahora que nos hemos quedado sin linterna. Ayúdame a ponerme en pie, por favor, y vayamos a buscar la salida.

Jordan obedeció. Pasó el brazo del peli-plata por sus hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse, con cuidado y fijándose en que el muchacho no apoyase la pierna ni mínimamente. Una vez estuvieron en pie, el peli-verde recordó las últimas palabras de Bryce, percatándose de algo que le heló la sangre.

—E-espera… ¿tú has escuchado la linterna romperse contra el suelo? —preguntó.

El oji-zafiro abrió los ojos como platos, cayendo en ese pequeño detalle.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Miró al agujero; Jordan lo imitó— Tampoco veo el piso de abajo.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar bajo sus pies. Los pedacitos del espejo que hasta entonces descansaban encima del tocador cayeron al suelo, las dos sillas volcaron, las cortinas temblaron; incluso ellos mismos tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caerse de bruces contra los tablones de madera. El agujero comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, a la par que un brillo carmesí salía de él, acompañado de un calor sofocante. Sólo varios segundos después supieron reconocer que aquello se trataba de fuego, auténticas llamas gigantes que parecían salir de un incandescente Infierno.

Ambos amigos se alejaron, volviendo a la puerta.

Del agujero salió un gran tentáculo de oscuridad, que cayó a medio camino entre la puerta abierta en el suelo y los dos muchachos; empezó a adquirir formas definidas, con detalles, y a poseer color, hasta que finalmente la anciana del cuadro y los dos niños aparecieron, agarrados de las manos, con la mayor en el medio; la pequeña seguía agarrando al peluche. Los tres mostraban una sonrisa lobuna, reflejando sus malas y "divertidas" intenciones. Ambos jóvenes no podían evitar estremecerse cada vez que veían esos ojos vacíos, tan negros, tan opacos.

Con su aparición, las esperanzas de salir de allí con vida escaseaban.

**. . . . . .**

Xavier se giró bruscamente, asustado, esperando encontrarse a la anciana o a la niña y preparándose para alejarse de allí en segundos si se trataba de una de ellas. Sin embargo cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer del cuadro. Lo observaba desde arriba, a unos pasos de él, con una pequeña pero reconciliadora sonrisa curvando sus labios y con expresión tranquila y algo que se acercaba a lo maternal; sin embargo en sus ojos brillantes también se captaba la culpabilidad y la pena. Su cuerpo emitía un leve brillo, dándole una sensación de magia, de encanto; una sensación Celestial.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, no tema, no le haré ningún daño.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? —preguntó, levantándose.

—¿Se refiere a lo que acaba de ocurrir ahora o a lo que ha sucedido en todo lo que llevan de noche?

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, sin saber qué responder. Tenía tantas dudas y tantas preguntas que estaba seguro que aquella mujer podría solucionar que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, y no sabía qué preguntar primero. ¿Por qué lo había salvado de aquella monstruosidad, quizás? O ¿por qué decía que aquél sitio era un lugar seguro? O también ¿qué corchos eran aquellas cosas? O, no, mejor aún: ¿Por qué les pasaba esto a ellos? ¿Podrían salir de la casa con vida en algún momento?

La mujer rió entre dientes, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Por favor, vaya en orden y una por una. No puedo contestarle todas a la vez.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

—¿C-cómo ha…?

—Puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente como yo, de mi misma especie, de mi misma condición. A ambos nos ha ocurrido lo mismo, aunque haya sido en distintas épocas.

«Nos ha ocurrido lo mismo.»

El de ojos jade repitió en sus pensamientos una y otra vez las palabras de la mujer. Después de varios minutos perdido en su mar de pensamientos y divagaciones, el muchacho se percató de algo. Alzó la cabeza de golpe, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, observando con una mezcla de súplica y sorpresa a la mujer. Esta ya no tenía ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, y su mirada estaba llena de disculpas. Bajó levemente la cabeza, apenada.

Había dado en el blanco.

* * *

><p><em>*Descenso brutal de gente a la que le gusta la historia en tres, dos...*<em>

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,  
><strong>L O S i E N T O<strong>

No sólo me he tardado eternidades en subir la continuación, si no que además es más mala que mala. Y el siguiente capítulo (Que va a ser el último, si meto el corto Epílogo o como quiera que se llame en el mismo) tampoco va a ser mejor... aunque al menos no me tardaré tanto, supongo.  
>Me odio, me odio, me odio. Y sé que vosotros también me odiáis, lo presiento <strong>ಠ_ಠ<strong>  
>También pido perdón por lo que le he hecho a mi pelirrojo favorito...<br>_¡NO, CLAUDE! ¡¿Pero qué he hecho? ¡¿Por qué habéis dejado que lo mate de esa forma?_  
>Y pido perdón también por lo que le he hecho a Xavier... también te quiero, pero no tanto como a Claude...<br>_¡CLAUDE! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuve que hacerte eso? *Llora desconsolada en un rincón*_

En fin a_a Olvidemos mis ataques histéricos, por favor, y haremos un bien al mundo a_a  
>No va a salir nada terrorífico, ya lo habéis comprobado... Pero es que no sabía cómo montar esto...<br>Y esta historia no se podía alargar mucho. Le he dado un final mierdoso, pero siempre recordaremos el capítulo de _El Patio de mi Casa..._ como el mejor de todos. Recordad sólo ese, y la historia no parecerá tan mala. _Creo_.

Si queréis mi dirección para enviarme cartas bombas os la daré con gusto :)

Adiós, me voy a cortar las venas con un rotulador. (?)  
><em>¡¿Pero qué rayos le he hecho a la historia? ¡¿Por qué he tenido que joderla de este modo? Soy lo peor...<em>

En fin, que el **siguiente capítulo** es el **último** :)

* * *

><p>Los pobres <strong>chiquillos<strong> torturados no me pertenecen, son de **Level-5**_;  
>si fuesen míos tengo la sensación de que habrían muerto de mil maneras peores, en el sádico y en el mal sentido...<em>


	8. VII El precio de la Vida

_**C**__apítulo __**VII**__: __**E**__l precio de la __**V**__ida_

—¿P-pero cómo…? —preguntó Xavier, asustado y desconcertado.

—Perdóneme —pidió la mujer—. No pude hacer nada más. No tengo la suficiente fuerza lejos de estas cuatro paredes como para poder dominar cuerpos humanos llenos de vida, o si quiera tocarlos. Sólo pude coger tu alma antes de que le sirvieras de cena a la Oscuridad, con la única función de hacerla más fuerte. También pido perdón por no haber podido hacer lo mismo con el resto de tus amigos.

La pena y la culpa de su voz destrozaron al muchacho. No entendía por qué aquella mujer tenía tanta influencia sobre él, de una manera o de otra.

—No se disculpe, no pudo hacer nada más. —La mujer alzó la cabeza, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, que él correspondió gustoso—. Pero… ¿por qué ocurre todo esto? ¿Qué sucedió realmente hace siglos para que ahora ellos ataquen de este modo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Hace siglos, cuando aún estábamos vivos los cuatro, mis hijos cayeron gravemente enfermos por una enfermedad desconocida y difícil de tratar. Los médicos, que por aquella época no eran precisamente eficientes, no sabían qué hacer, y los dieron por casos perdidos, destinados a morir a temprana edad. Madre y yo lloramos desconsoladas por mis pequeños niños, que por entonces no llegaban a los tres años; no queríamos perder a un familiar más, después de la partida de mi marido al Más Allá.

»Una noche, Madre me preguntó muy seriamente si de verdad quería salvar a mis hijos, costase lo que costase. Yo, por supuesto, respondí ingenuamente que sí, sin imaginar qué tan alto sería el precio… Pero para entender el dolor y la impotencia que se siente al saber que tus pequeños niños van a morir y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo hay que vivirlo. Por eso no pensé en las consecuencias que traería. Madre nunca llegó a contarme de primera mano qué ocurrió en su dormitorio, con los niños y ella dentro, pero a estas alturas no me cuesta mucho imaginarlo. Invocó a las Sombras, seres venidos desde el mismísimo Infierno para curar a mis niños y mantenerlos con vida… Pero a qué precio. Lo único que supe por aquél entonces era que, a la mañana siguiente, mis hijos salieron sonrientes, rebosantes de salud, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

»Claro que una noticia así no pasa desapercibida en un pueblo pequeño. Nos acusaron de brujería durante años, y sólo nos mudamos cuando vimos que la cosa era seria, y pensaban matar a mis hijos y a nosotras, cosa que no permitiría. Viajamos lejos, un viaje que duró meses, hasta que por fin llegamos a Inazuma. Allí Madre me contó que ya teníamos casa, una de una vieja amiga suya que había fallecido. Yo ingenuamente la creí.

»Esta casa en la que está ahora no es más que oscuridad disfrazada de hogar. Es una auténtica puerta al Infierno. Ese era uno de los precios que había que pagar por la salvación de mis niños: Cuidar de un lugar por donde las Sombras y el resto de los Monstruos del Infierno pudieran pasar libremente para hacer sus maldades en La Tierra.

»Seguimos con nuestra vida normal en la nueva ciudad. Madre dijo que lo mejor para mis niños, que habían sido maltratados durante tantos años por otros niños, era hacer que estudiasen en casa, porque seguramente no se acostumbrarían al trato con otros pequeños de su edad. Obviamente yo volví a aceptar, pensando que era algo comprensible; una especie de trauma. Y así, con ellos estudiando en casa y pasando los días en ella, y Madre, enseñándolos y reclusa en la mansión con la excusa de que era muy mayor, tenían la cuartada perfecta para que la luz no los dañase como hace ahora. Yo era feliz, seguía con mi familia y nos habíamos acostumbrado fácilmente a vivir en aquella pequeña ciudad.

»Sin embargo todo se me vino abajo cuando empecé a ver que mis niños y Madre actuaban de forma extraña. Rehuían de la luz, tanto natural como de las velas (la única a la que pueden estar expuestos es a la luz de las llamas del Infierno, de donde han nacido); no comían, no bebían, y apenas dormían, sin contar que empezaban a excluirme de mi propia familia. Empecé a sospechar, a atar cabos, hasta que una noche lo vi. En el dormitorio de Madre, una puerta al Infierno abierta en el suelo. Vi a las Sombras saliendo de ella, jugando con mis hijos, saliendo por la ventana… Recogí todos los encendedores, todas las velas, todo lo que proporcionase luz, y me encerré en mi dormitorio. En ningún momento permití que la Oscuridad llegase a mi cuarto, no me atrevía. Tenía miedo. Supongo que me volví loca, o, al menos, todos los lugareños me tomaron por una.

»No podía seguir con esas vida eternamente, eso estaba claro. Así que decidí quemar toda la casa, con nosotros dentro, con la pequeña esperanza de acabar con la maldición. Pero no lo conseguí, como ya se habrá dado cuenta, joven Xavier. La maldición persiste, no importa cuántas veces queme la casa hasta los cimientos; lo único que consigo es aplazar su siguiente aparición durante meses, pero nada más. Y desde aquél día y hasta hoy, mi única misión es luchar por salvar las almas de os pobres insensatos que se atreven a entrar aquí, y si lo consigo, sacarlos vivos. Pero no es tarea fácil, y nunca consigo hacerlo bien.

»Esta es la verdadera historia.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, asimilando toda la historia.

Desde pequeño siempre había creído que aquella mujer causó el incendio porque se volvió loca; desde siempre las gentes pensaban que la mala de la leyenda, la que acababa con la vida de los pobres excursionistas y gentes que se adentraban en el bosque, era ella, y sin embargo sólo se trataba de una víctima más, y de alguien que quería salvar, enmendar su error, el error de su familia. Una mujer con espíritu de justicia y bondadoso.

Se sintió culpable.

—No se preocupe por eso —dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa.

—Y ¿qué ha sido de Dave y de Claude?

Ella agachó nuevamente la mirada.

—Nada. Sólo han servido de sustento a las Sombras, pero no por ello han ido al Infierno, aunque tampoco al Cielo. Simplemente ya no están en ningún lugar, porque, hayan escogido lo que hayan escogido, sus intenciones han acabado por ser buenas, han demostrado tener el suficiente buen corazón como para no ir al Inframundo… Pero el morir a manos de las Sombras les impide ir a un lugar mejor. Han sido maldecidos en cierto modo.

Xavier se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Pero aún quedaba algo más.

—¿Hay alguna manera de salvar a Jordan y a Bryce?

**. . . . . .**

Los dos muchachos apegaron sus espaldas a la puerta, alejándose lo más que podían de esas criaturas infernales. Los dos niños se soltaron de las manos de su abuela y se movieron con rapidez hasta quedar a ambos lados de los dos jóvenes; su velocidad era tal que por un momento sus figuras se volvieron borrosas. Con eso sus esperanzas de salir vivos eran cada vez menores. La anciana se adelantó, sin borrar esa afilada y maligna sonrisa en su rostro.

—No seáis cabezotas —dijo con voz tranquila—. Sabéis que vuestro final ha llegado…

—¡No os acerquéis, Monstruos malditos! —ordenó el peli-plateado.

La anciana puso una fingida expresión de disgusto.

—Eso no ha sido muy amable por tu parte, Withingale. Deberías aprender un poco más de mi nieto…

La atención de ambos jóvenes se centró esta vez en el niño. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar; comenzó a desproporcionarse, sus colores empezaron a cambiar hasta tornar a la más oscura negrura. Al cabo de unos segundos, el niño ya no estaba. En su lugar había una esbelta y alargada criatura de oscuridad que daba ligeros temblores, en la cual sólo se podía distinguir unos ojos algo rasgados de color carmesí y una sonrisa lobuna del mismo color, que dejaba en claro las malas intenciones que tenía en mente.

Con rapidez y cual serpiente (Aunque una serpiente voladora), zigzagueando, aquella criatura se acercó a la pierna derecha del peli-plateado, en donde tenía la herida; se enroscó a su alrededor y presionó con fuerza. Bryce no pudo reprimir el grito que pegó; sentía que el contacto con aquel ser hacía arder su piel, hacía que la sangre le hirviese —Literalmente—, y le provocaba un dolor insufrible. Sus fuerzas cedieron cayó sobre su pierna derecha, justo antes de que aquella Sombra se desenroscase de su pierna y volviera a su anterior posición y forma. Jordan pudo agarrarle antes de que se viniese abajo del todo.

—¡Bryce!

—Estoy b-bien… —respondió entre dientes, intentando ponerse en pie.

La anciana rió a carcajada limpia ante aquellas palabras.

—Os daré una última oportunidad: ¿Queréis uniros a mí y seguir caminando por La Tierra o…?

—Ahórrate tus palabras, vieja bruja —espetó Jordan—. No cometeremos ese error de vender nuestra alma. Y saldremos de aquí con vida, eso te lo aseguro. No nos vencerás.

La anciana sonrió de medio lado, divertida por lo que decía el peli-verde. Murmuró un "Como quieras", y su cuerpo, al igual que el de los dos niños, comenzó a cambiar, volviendo a ser unas simples pero malignas Sombras temblorosas, con esos rostros carmesís brillantes, como sangre; al lado de la sombra de la niña cayó como un peso muerto su peluche, que siempre llevaba con ella. A sus espaldas, a través del gran agujero abierto en el suelo, las llamas se alzaron, imponentes; el calor era sofocante, sus frentes comenzaron a perlarse de sudor.

No sabían qué hacer. Aquellas tres Sombras se cernían sobre ellos, amenazantes, con claras intenciones de acabar con sus vidas. Ambos muchachos, en un momento de _lucidez_, les dieron la espalda a sus atacantes, concentrando toda su atención en abrir la puerta y escapar. El picaporte no cedía ni si quiera un milímetro, la puerta no se movía ni si quiera mínimamente a pesar de todas las veces que empujasen con toda su fuerza. Estaban adoloridos y agotados, sin esperanzas.

—Me niego a ser el almuerzo de nadie —dijo Bryce.

Ambos fueron a probar de nuevo, pero entonces, por debajo de la puerta, una luz blanquecina entró, iluminando toda la habitación y cegándolos. Las tres Sombras gruñeron de dolor; inmediatamente se escondieron de nuevo en el agujero vía al Infierno, y las llamas se hicieron más pequeñas, hasta apagarse del todo. La luz también se hizo menos intensa, y ambos pudieron volver a abrir los ojos.

No entendían nada, pero no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Por fin pudieron abrir de nuevo la puerta, para encontrarse de primer plano con Xavier. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente, y él les devolvió la sonrisa, alegre de verlos a salvo.

—¡Xavier!

Jordan se acercó a él corriendo, pero no sin antes cerciorarse de que Bryce se sujetaba al marco de la puerta; extendió sus brazos e intentó abrazar al pelirrojo, pues hasta entonces había creído que estaba muerto y la felicidad podía con él. Sin embargo, cuando fue a rodearlo con sus brazos, no tocó nada; abrazó al aire, literalmente. A ambos muchachos se les cortó la respiración. Lo miraron atónitos. El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza. Sólo entonces se percataron de que había algo diferente en él: Su cuerpo emitía un leve brillo, dándole un aspecto mágico.

—X-Xavier… —murmuró el moreno.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —habló la mujer, apareciendo al lado del pelirrojo—. Tenemos que sacaros de aquí cuanto antes; ellas no tardarán en volver, y no tenemos el suficiente poder como para mantenerlas alejadas por mucho tiempo.

Jordan y Bryce —Este ayudado por el primero— los siguieron sin rechistar hasta otra habitación, asimilando de nuevo que, una vez más, les habían cortado las alas: Un amigo que parecía haber podido sobrevivir milagrosamente, no lo había hecho… Eso resultaba más cruel y doloroso que si simplemente no lo hubiesen vuelto a ver jamás.

Al entrar a la habitación, se sorprendieron por el "decorado". Esta vez no se fijaron en los muebles, si no en el resto de los elementos: Aquél dormitorio estaba lleno de encendedores, velas, lámparas, cualquier objeto que pudiese emitir luz; seguramente en aquella habitación estaría todo lo que pudiese iluminar de aquella casa —A excepción de la lámpara de araña de la entrada, aunque tampoco funcionaba.

Los guiaron hacia la ventana del cuarto.

—Tenéis que salir por aquí —dijo la mujer—. Este es el único lugar en el que las fuerzas de las Sombras se debilitan y las mías se fortalecen, con lo cual no podrán evitar que escapéis. Pero ¡tenéis que daros prisa! ¡No podré cubriros por mucho tiempo si invocan a La Sombra de su parte!

No se molestaron ni en preguntar, sólo por si acaso. Abrieron la ventana con esfuerzo, pues aún pesaba lo suyo, y echaron un vistazo hacia abajo. La caída era peligrosa, puesto que estaban en un segundo piso, pero quizá, si se conseguían agarrar al tejadillo, podrían llegar al suelo bien, dentro de lo que cabe. De allí lo siguiente sería echar a correr como si no hubiese mañana —Aunque si no lo hiciesen podría ser que realmente no lo hubiese para ellos.

—Nosotros os cubriremos —aseguró Xavier.

Jordan lo miró con pena, a la vez que súplica y culpa. No quería dejarlo allí, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo; pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por él. Estaba muerto, eso no se podía discutir. Pero era tan doloroso pensar así… Era tan doloroso pensar que tres de sus mejores amigos, tres personas que las que había crecido y vivido durante casi toda su vida habían muerto, que no se lo quería creer.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—Dile a mi hermana y a Padre que los quiero, por favor.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos cristalizados. Luego se giró hacia Bryce, pero él ya no estaba a su lado; el peli-plateado estaba buscando entre todos los cachivaches que había en la habitación un encendedor que funcionase, y por fin lo halló.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el peli-verde—. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—No. —El peli-plateado lo miró por encima del hombro—. Tienes que irte tú. —Jordan lo miró sin entender, a la par que asustado por su respuesta—. Yo me quedaré aquí, y entretendré a esos seres del Demonio. Quemaré la casa, como contaba la leyenda que hizo la madre… —Miró a la mujer—, lo que hizo usted.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué? —chilló, alterado— ¡No! ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Ya han muerto Dave, Claude y ahora Xavier! ¡No voy a dejar que te quedes tú también aquí para servirles de cena a esa maldita vieja y sus dos niños del Diablo…! —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Miró a la mujer, algo avergonzado—. L-lo siento…

Ella mostró una pequeña pero triste sonrisa, intentando decirle así que no pasaba nada.

—Mírame —ordenó Bryce, a lo que él obedeció—, fíjate en mi pierna. Apenas consigo sostenerme de pie, no voy a poder salir corriendo, y sólo conseguiría retrasarte y hacer que esas Sombras o lo que quiera que sean nos maten a ambos. Tú estás en perfecto estado, puedes salir corriendo y llegar hasta Inazuma sin problemas. Yo me quedaré aquí, y los tres nos encargaremos de entretener a esas cosas. Tú sólo tienes que preocuparte por correr lo más rápido que puedas.

—No —murmuró, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza—. No voy a dejar que tú también m…

—Bryce tiene razón, Jordan —interrumpió el pelirrojo—. No queda otro remedio. Vuelve al Orfanato lo más rápido que puedas, ponte a salvo. Nosotros te cubriremos. Vuelve a casa y despídete de nosotros, por favor. Y no discutas más. Además, recuerda la leyenda… sólo uno vuelve con vida.

El moreno no se lo quería creer. No se quería creer que esa era la única solución, salir él solo de allí por patas, como un cobarde. Pero sabía que era cierto, que era lo único que podían hacer llegados a esa situación. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

Se escuchó una especie de explosión. Hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban, llegó un calor insoportable, y un fuerte olor a azufre y a quemado: La puerta se había vuelto a abrir, y aquellas criaturas no tardarían en volver a por su comida. Tenía que salir de allí ya.

«Mucha suerte», fue lo último que escuchó de sus dos amigos.

El peli-verde salió al bordillo de la ventana, intentando no caerse.

Fuera, el ambiente era frío, desolador, con una brisa helada que desordenó sus cabellos verdosos atados en una coleta alta. La luna se mantenía en lo alto, y parecía no haberse movido apenas desde la última vez que la vio, antes de entrar al Infierno. En el bosque, todo parecía exactamente igual, ajeno a los hechos que habían acontecido en el interior de la casa que se escondía en él.

«Si tan sólo hubiésemos decidido dormir a la intemperie…»

La estructura de la casa se movió. Tenía que saltar, y pronto. Reagrupó toda la valentía que le quedaba y se adelantó un paso, dejándose caer. La caída fue bastante dolorosa, pero no le quedaba otra que tragarse el dolor y echar a correr como un loco. Corrió y corrió durante minutos que le parecieron horas, esquivando toda clase de elementos típicos en un bosque: Raíces sobresalientes, ramas caídas, piedras desprendidas de Dios sabía dónde… Sólo cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos, se atrevió a hacer una parada y a mirar atrás.

A lo lejos, la oscuridad del cielo era teñida de un tono carmesí. Lo habían conseguido, habían quemado la mansión, todo había acabado. Él se había salvado, sí, pero a qué precio. Había dejado atrás a cuatro chiquillos que, a pesar de que no siempre se llevaba bien con todos, habían sido sus mejores amigos. ¿Con qué cara llegaría al Orfanato? ¿Cómo le diría a Lina y al resto que ellos habían muerto? No lo sabía, pero sí que sabía algo: Después de todo lo de aquella noche, lo mínimo que podía hacer por sus amigos era seguir corriendo y salvarse.

**. . . . . .**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, una fuerte luz y unos chillidos lo despertaron. Lo primero que pudo ver fue lo que parecía un rostro, un rostro borroso. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que pudo apreciar los detalles: Pelo largo y liso de color azul oscuro, casi negro, ojos azules, piel clara, facciones femeninas y adultas. La reconoció al instante, y lo primero que supo hacer fue abrazarla con toda sus fuerzas.

—Jordan, menos mal que has aparecido —le dijo la mujer, devolviéndole el abrazo.

El peli-verde recordó todo. Entonces no había sido un sueño. Había ocurrido de verdad.

Rompió a llorar en su hombro, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Lina, alejándolo delicadamente de su cuerpo, mirándolo con seriedad a la vez que con preocupación. El peli-verde no pudo responder—. Jordan, respóndeme, por favor. Llevabais casi dos semanas desaparecidos en el bosque, ¿dónde estabais?

Jordan no supo qué decir, pero por dos motivos: El primero porque no le salía la voz, las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, y la segunda por la sorpresa del tiempo que llevaban fuera. ¿Dos semanas? ¿Pero no había sido una sola —aunque eterna, todo había que decirlo— noche?

**. . . . . .**

Desde aquella experiencia, Jordan no volvió a ser el mismo que era. Estaba apagado, y se había vuelto más desconfiado; se comportaba de maneras extrañas, y finalmente fue llevado al psiquiatra, donde le diagnosticaron _Escotofobia_, miedo a la oscuridad. Se negaba a pasar por sitios que tuvieran la más mínima sombra, y nunca se separaba de su linterna; jamás dormía si no era con luz. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por curarle, y él tampoco era muy cooperativo.

Siguieron buscando al resto de muchachos, pero la búsqueda finalizó cuando, un día como de costumbre, mientras Lina y compañía intentaban sacarle información a Jordan, este miró a la mujer y dijo un simple: "Xavier me pidió que te dijese que te quiere, a ti y a padre". Con simplemente eso, todos dieron por entendido que estaba muerto, al igual que el resto. La policía acusó a Jordan de ser el asesino, pero los médicos lo "excusaron" con que «estaba loco.»

* * *

><p><em>*Escondida bajo la cama, asoma la cabeza, temblorosa*<em>  
>¿V-voy a morir por darle este f-final al fic-c...?<br>_*Todavía temblando, sale de debajo de la cama, mirando a todas direcciones*_  
>Bueno, como sea. Yo me quedo aislada en mi bonito y seguro <em>(más me vale)<em> cuarto.  
>Quiero aclarar que lo de Las Sombras no sé si es verdad o no; yoooo me las he inventad-...<p>

Esperen,  
><strong>¡¿HE MATADO A BRYCE?<strong>  
>¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuernos me dejaron hacerlo? ¿No tuvieron ya suficiente con las<br>muertes de Dave, CLAUDE y Xavier? _[Lo siento, yo también tengo mis preferencias~]_ Soy una asesina _a_a_  
>¡Policía! ¡No fue Jordan! ¡Fui yo! <strong>¡<span>YO<span>!** ¡Arréstenme y condénenme a cadena perpetua! _(?_  
>Pero que sepáis que si han muertos ellos y SÓLO se ha salvado Jordan ha sido por VOSOTROS. Asesinos.<br>¿Recuerdan la encuesta que hice al inicio de la historia sobre sus dos personajes favoritos? _Bue'_, puessss la cosa quedó así: Dave y Claude no recibieron NI UN solitario voto _(*Forever Alone*)_, y por ello han muerto los primeros; Xavier y Bryce quedaron empatados en el segundo/tercer puesto, y jordan se proclamó el favorito de todos.

¡Bueno! Esto ha llegado a su fin.  
>Gracias por acompañarme en esta mini-locura tan fielmente, de verdad, me han alegrado el verano~ (L)<br>Con este hacen un total de **siete capítulos**, más **un Prólogo**, siendo mi **primera historia acabada** y contando con **más** de **5O comentarios** de **personas maravillosas** _[pelota, pelota, LOL]_; eso sin contar con todos los que la habéis agregado a **favoritos**.  
><strong>¡ MUCHíSiMAS GRACiAS A TODOS, ESTE ÚLTiMO CAPíTULO VA DEDiCADO A TODOS VOSOTROS !<strong>  
>Espero que se lo hayan pasado tan bien como yo a lo largo de esta locura :)<br>_[...Okey, admito que eso sonó cruel...]_

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos; espero que nos volvamos a ver en otros fics :)  
>Me voy a cortar las venas con una galleta, el rotulador no funcionó <em>a_a "Bryce, nooo, Bryce..."<em>

* * *

><p>Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, Las Sombras <em>(?<em>, la casa maldita y la familia Tanaka;  
>el <strong>resto<strong> es de** Level-5** _[Ojalá jamás sepan lo que he hecho con sus personajes]_, a excepción del **Infierno**,  
>que, <strong>supongo<strong>, pertenece al... ¿**Cristianismo**?

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>__pílogo__: __**L**__a maldición nunca termina_

—Y ahora ¿por dónde? —preguntó el joven.

Era el más alto de los cinco muchachos que iban en el grupo. Era de piel morena, la cual contrastaba con su pelo blanco crema algo largo con un mechón acabado en tres picos sobre la parte izquierda de su frente, de orejas puntiagudas y alargadas y ojos de color rojo.

Se detuvieron en una especie de cruce: una bifurcación del camino, cortesía de los árboles del bosque. Miraron en todas direcciones, en busca de alguna pista, alguna señal o algún detalle que les hiciese recordar el camino de vuelta a casa. Empezaba a anochecer, y la Luna traía consigo oscuridad y, sobre todo, frío, mucho frío, que les congelaba los huesos.

—Creo que era… —El chiquillo vaciló. Era algo más bajo que el primero, de piel clara y pelo blanco crema peinado en puntas, cada una hacia un lado distinto; sus ojos eran azules celeste, y en su mejilla derecha tenía una fina cicatriz en diagonal— por allí —Señaló el camino de la derecha.

—¿Estás seguro, Kick? —preguntó otro, más calmado. No se llevaban demasiada altura. Era de piel clara como la nieve, con un extraño peinado castaño que dejaba caer dos mechones algo rizados a ambos lados del rostro, y sus ojos eran verdes claritos—. Lleváis casi todo el camino tomando el camino de la derecha, vamos a acabar dando vueltas en círculos.

—Diam tiene razón —apoyó un cuarto.

Este era el más bajito de todos, aunque tampoco por demasiado. Tenía la piel ligeramente morena, con el cabello largo liso de color morado acabado en puntas que tiraban hacia arriba, y una especie de banda negra alrededor de la frente, tapándosela; sus ojos eran almendrados.

—Pues tomaremos el camino de la izquierda… —dijo el último chico, arrastrando las vocales.

Era casi de la misma altura que el primero, con la piel clara. Los mechones de su cabello castaño claro tiraban hacia la izquierda en forma de ondas, y tenía una banda roja y blanca alrededor de la frente que dejaba en sombras sus ojos azules claros.

—Qué ánimos tienes, eh, Nepten —comentó Kick.

—Bueno, pues hacia la izquierda —dijo el primero.

Los cinco se dirigieron al camino elegido, con andares rápidos a la vez que pesados. Empezaban a cansarse, y no creían poder encontrar el camino de vuelta al Orfanato en poco tiempo, sin contar que estar de noche en aquel bosque no les gustaba nada; no eran especiales cobardes, pero desde lo que le pasó a sus amigos hacía un par de años… Bueno, que a nadie le gustaría estar en la misma situación, y ellos desaparecieron también una noche, en ese mismo bosque escalofriante. Nadie comentó nada de los hechos, pero todos pensaban en ellos, y no podían parar de preguntarse si les acabaría asando algo por el estilo…

El peli-morado se detuvo.

—Eh, ¡mirad, chicos! —atrajo la atención de todos—. Allí, ¡una casa!

Todos miraron en la misma dirección, encontrándose con una mansión de dos pisos, cuya estructura no parecía precisamente de fiar. Se encontraba en el centro de un pequeño claro en mitad del mar de árboles. La Luna llena brillaba desde lo alto, observándola y cuidándola, bañándola con su luz blanquecina.

—¿Creéis que allí vivirá alguien? —preguntó Diam.

—Si vive alguien debe de ser alguna vieja de esas —respondió Nepten—. Pero dudo que nadie quiera vivir allí. ¡Mírala! Parece que se vaya a caer en cualquier momento, al mínimo toque.

—Pues reza para que no se nos caiga encima —dijo el primero—. Es esto o dormir fuera para acabar enfermos en cama durante meses.

—Teque tiene razón —apoyó Kick—. Nos guste o no es el único sitio en el que podemos pasar la noche. Mañana reanudaremos la búsqueda del camino al Orfanato, no será tan malo. Sólo no te pongas a dormir debajo de ninguna lámpara ni cerca de muebles inestables y listo.

**. . . . . .**

—Los conocéis, ¿verdad? —preguntó una peli-azul.

La muchacha observaba a los cinco jóvenes discutiendo el hecho de dormir o no en aquella mansión a través de una de las ventanas del segundo piso; la ventana de la habitación de la señora Tanaka. El cuerpo de la chiquilla estaba cubierto por un brillo blanquecino, otorgándole un aspecto Celestial, al igual que los cuerpos del pelirrojo y el peli-plateado que la acompañaban. Estos dos últimos, a diferencia de la chica que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, miraban al grupo apenados.

—Sí —respondió el de ojos jade—. So… Eran —se corrigió— nuestros compañeros en el Orfanato, y unos buenos amigos.

La joven soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Perdón —se disculpó el peli-plateado—. Con esto estamos haciendo que tu descanso eterno se aplace cada vez más y más.

La muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se giró hacia los dos muchachos, que no despegaban la vista de sus antiguos amigos y compañeros.

—Tranquilos. Imagino que esta será la última vez. —Luego se giró hacia el dormitorio en sombras, donde se materializó la imagen de la mujer de la casa, otorgándole algo más de luz al lugar. Entre sus manos guardaba una linterna, y sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba ligeramente—. Deseadles suerte; al menos más de la que tuvimos nosotros…

Agarró la linterna que portaba la mujer y se desvaneció en el aire. Los dos muchachos observaron cómo la joven se materializaba discretamente en el pequeño jardín, empezando ya con el plan de siempre, que se repetiría una y otra vez a lo largo de los siglos hasta que la maldición acabase: Entregarles algo que diese luz, en este caso una linterna, y avisarles discretamente de la oscuridad. Igualito a lo que ocurrió con ellos.

—Buena suerte, chicos… —murmuraron, antes de desvanecerse en el aire, apenados.

* * *

><p>¿Qué? ¿Cómo les queda eso?<br>Ya dije que habría Epílogo _(Espero que eso de poner la nota de autor en "mitad" no esté prohibido ni nada;_  
><em>si es así, lo siento)<em>, y uno _(espero, al menos)_ que no se esperaban.  
>Ya sé que dije que no volvería a meter a la chica X esta, peroooo... Ya está metida <em>(? 8D'<em>  
>Los dejaré con la intriga <em>(?<em> de saber quién rayos se salva en esta tandilla de pobres desgraciaíllos'  
>Aunque dudo que eso les quite el sueño x'D<p>

Por si no lo sabéissss... _(yo y mis cutres descripciones 8D)_  
>El primero, Teque, es Ryuuichirou Segata "Zell".<br>El segundo, Kick, es Shigeto Atsuishi "Heat".  
>El tercero, Diam, es Hiromu Miura "Diamu".<br>El cuarto, Metron, es Satoshi Mutou "Metron".  
>Y el quinto, Nepten, es Natsuhiko Netsuha "Nepper".<p>

Lo dicho, paz y amor, **muchas gracias** y **hasta la vista**~  
>PD: Ahora son siete capítulos, un Prólogo, un Epílogo... Okey, okey, ya me voooooyyyy.<p>

* * *

><p>Estos pobres <strong>chiquillos<strong> que se salvan de la tortura no son míos, son de **Level-5**;  
><em>aquí todo lo molón es de esos desgraciados... ¡me las pagarán! *inserte aquí risa malvada*<em>


End file.
